Heartbreak
by Huntress91
Summary: Abandoned once more by the Cullens, Edward unintentionally leaves Bella pregnant. With twins. The consequences of which leaves her changed and traumatized. When the Volturi finally comes to see if she was changed, will Bella go with them or refuse? What happens to the children and their mother?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight. Mentions of rape.**

**This story will contain adult topics and mature themes. Warning for sensitive readers. I am very sorry if any of you get effected by it.**

**I am also only thirteen, still in school. Trying to juggle homework, school work, and making lunchboxes for the day is hard, so please don't judge me.**

**Isabella POV**

Have you ever wondered what it's like for someone to break your heart into a million pieces, twice, and have that same person take something violently?

I have.

Edward Cullen. The very person who I despise with my whole heart. He, and his family, left me alone, in the dead of night, in a foreign place. Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie. They left without a goodbye. All of them. Except Edward. That was the first time. The second was far worse. That night was the worst of my life.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Edward had invited me to his house for the night. He told me the others had been hunting for the last week, which explained their absence in school, so we had the house to ourselves. Me being the typical lovestruck teenager, I agreed immediately. My wish for immortality was always denied, even though he promised the Volturi I would be changed. 'I don't want to damn your soul' he would say. Tonight, I was going to demand that from him and break up with him. He was becoming too controlling and I felt that something was wrong. Ever since I encountered Alec in Volterra, I felt wrong when Edward touched me. I dismissed this feeling, thinking it was me feeling inadequate as always when around his family. Unfortunately, that didn't happen._

_I drove up to the house and parked my truck. In a flash, Edward was by my door opening it. I smiled widely at him. My grin faltered when I saw his face. It was a face full of desire, need and anger. He looked crazed._

"_Edward, what's wrong?" I asked, worriedly. He didn't answer, instead gripping my wrist tightly, making me gasp out in pain. Ignoring my continuous protests, Edward dragged me like a doll to the house and up the stairs into his room._

"_Bella, how could let your blood spill in front of everyone? Tut, tut. I thought you knew better than this," Edward said, calmly, coldly. I flinched at the tone of his voice._

"_Edward, that was months ago, and I didn't mean to! It was an accident," I stuttered, stunned by his sudden turnaround in attitude. "You know I can't control when I get hurt!"_

_Edward ignored me and gripped my wrists painfully. I cried out in pain. It didn't do anything except rile him up more. The grip on my wrists tightened dangerously. I could think around the pain enough to not cry out._

_Edward forced me onto his bed and ripped my clothes from me. It was when he started stripping me that his intentions became clear. Ignoring the consequences, I cried out in anguish and began to plead._

"_No, Edward please! No, no, please, don't do this," I begged. He ignored me and took his clothes off. My cries increased in volume but they fell on deaf ears._

_Edward proceeded to rape me. I cried out in pain, tears streaming like rivers down my face. When Edward pulled out of me, I screamed loudly._

"_Shut up! You deserve it. We were leaving again anyway, this is just something to add to your pain, which you deserve," he snapped. I cringed away from him and tried moving away from him but was in too much pain to do anything._

_Without another word, Edward left the house. I stayed in the same position that he left me in for three days straight._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

It's been four days since Edward raped me. I haven't had the courage to go home to Charlie. What he did to me will forever be ingrained in my brain. The consequences of his actions, he will never know.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the feeling of someone nudging me. I looked around and, noticing no one in the house, ignored it, thinking it was nothing serious. When I felt someone nudge me again, I grew concerned and frightened.

'_What is happening? Am I going crazy?'_ I thought to myself. I looked down at myself and noticed that my stomach had grown slightly. I could rule out the possibility that I had gained weight, as I hadn't eaten for four days.

Thinking the impossible, I went to the closet mirror, which just happened to be in Rosalie's room. I pulled my top from my stomach and looked at my figure carefully. I went into a panic when I saw the slight bulge in my stomach. I froze in shock.

'_It can't be… it's impossible. He told me that it was impossible, that vampires bodies had to change. But then, if it was impossible… how is that I'm… pregnant?_' I thought in shock. My hand subconsciously went to my stomach. I was pregnant, with _his_ baby. I gasped as the reality of the situation sunk in.

I was pregnant.

It was then a thought occurred to me. Vampires bodies can't change. A female's body needs to change in order to have a child. A male didn't need to change to have children. Edward had unknowingly impregnated me. I scowled in disgust, knowing that my child had to be half Edward. I rolled my eyes at my own thoughts.

Just because Edward was the father didn't mean that I was going to reject my child. Another thought occurred to me. I couldn't go to a human doctor for appointments, nor could I tell Charlie. I decided to fake my death, it would make Charlie's loss easier and also, because I knew that this wouldn't be a normal pregnancy, it meant I wouldn't need to explain to Charlie and make up excuses.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I smiled to myself. My 'death' went just how I wanted. I was kind of sad though. My best friend, Lani, was left behind. We even had a song which we always sang together. Now, my plan was to leave. Leave Forks. Maybe go to Seattle.

I walked upstairs to Alice's room, knowing that she would have some suitcases and money. I searched her closet and found six small suitcases and two large ones. I took a small one and both big ones. I took a million pounds of Alice's money and walked into Rosalie's room, Alice's clothes were too small for me, and into her closet, pleased to find all her clothes still in there. I went through Rosalie's clothes and grabbed a couple blood red tops and dresses, as well as a couple pairs of skinny jeans and leggings. I packed the clothes and a few pairs of shoes, not including heels. I could barely walk in them as it is, let alone being pregnant.

I raided the fridge, which was still full of food, and put most of the food less likely to go off into a bag for me to eat. I filled five bottles with water and a few with blood. I guess that because my baby is half vampire, then they would want blood.

Once I had everything I wanted, I grabbed my newfound things and walked outside. I headed to the garage, where some of their cars still were. I walked to a blue BMW and put all the suitcases into the back seats of the car. I got in the driver's side and drove to Seattle under the cover of darkness, knowing that if anyone saw me, my whole 'being dead' plan would be a waste of time.

I drove to the edge of Seattle and purchased a large house. Considering its size, the house wasn't that much. On the bottom floor, there was a kitchen, living room, dining room, a toilet and a library. Upstairs, there was a master bedroom, three guest bedrooms with it's own bathroom, a child's room, a music room with all sorts of instruments, a family bathroom and a study where I could do some writing, which I did to let out my emotions.

I walked up the stairs to the master bedroom and into the closet. I put all the clothes I stole from Rosalie into the closet and placed all my toiletries where I wanted them in the bathroom. I unpacked all the food and put it in the fridge and put some of the blood into a cup, ready for me to drink when I needed it.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It's been a month since I moved into my new house. The pregnancy has been a pain, literally. The baby broke a few of my bones at first, but when I spoke to them, they kicked less hard and the pregnancy was easier to endure. I had started drinking blood at least once a day a couple days after moving in. I still ate food, but not as much, only two meals a day.

I could tell the due date was getting ever closer, as I had stopped growing and was getting regular pains in my lower back. I had been thinking of different baby names. My favourite so far is Missy Serenity. I also like Vivi Heaven. If I had a boy, I wasn't sure on what I would call him.

I was brought out of my thoughts by an excruciating pain running down my spine. I let out a scream and my vision blurred. I was vaguely aware of something ripping my stomach and then leaving my body. I was aware for all of about a minute, when I felt someone bite me. A fire began raging through my body and I guessed my child had bitten me. My last thought as a human was,

'_Time to burn_.'


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight. Contains mentions of rape.**

**Isabella POV**

_I was brought out of my thoughts by an excruciating pain running down my spine. I let out a scream and my vision blurred. I was vaguely aware of something ripping my stomach and then leaving my body. I was aware for all of about a minute, when I felt someone bite me. A fire began raging through my body and I guessed my child had bitten me. My last thought as a human was,_

'_Time to burn.'_

I came to my senses when I felt someone nudging my side. I thought I had finished the change, as I could feel no pain, but I could still hear my heart speeding on. I tried finding strength to open my eyes, but it hurt too much. I kept my eyes closed and instead schooled my senses, heightened slightly as my body changed to a vampire. I felt the presence of two other people in the room. I could hear the water rushing down the river, I heard the rain pattering against windows and the lightning and thunder slashing across the sky. I felt as the two other presences curled into me as the thunder struck the sky.

My heart started speeding up and I listened intently as it beat for the last time. I tried opening my eyes, but they wouldn't open. I heard someone laugh. My eyes shot open and I leapt up from the floor. I scanned the room and stopped when I saw two babies. They looked about two months old. Identical, they had dark auburn hair and their eyes were unique. Something I had never seen before, one violet and one red. My eyes darted between the two and I realised these babies were my children.

"Missy Serenity and Vivi Heaven," I cooed, walking over to my children. They giggled, clapping their hands, but whimpered when a bolt of lightning struck a nearby tree, luckily not catching fire. I myself am petrified by storms but I fought back my fear and picked the twins up in my arms and held them close. "It's okay. You're safe, nothing will harm you," I cooed, soothing the two girls.

Suddenly curious about what I looked like, still carrying my children in my arms, I walked upstairs to my room and in front of the mirror. My jaw dropped in awe. Whereas my hair was mahogany as a human, it had lightened to a dark auburn, looking no older than the age of nineteen, at which I was turned. My eyes were unique. Like my children's, one was violet and one was red. My figure was curvy and I had grown a couple inches, making my previous height of 5'2 taller, now 5'5.

Walking back into my bedroom, I was hit with an onslaught of memories, making me freeze. I remembered being adopted by Charlie and Renee when I was three years old, them separating six months after adopting me. I remembered my real parents. My mother was an angel, my father had been a demon, which made me half angel, half demon. I had a sister, a twin sister, Lani, her angel name, or Lilitu, her demon name. I remembered my parents had given me to a family to care for me until I was old enough to fend for myself, as it was safest for me there. They had changed my eye colour to brown, as my eyes would scare anyone. They made sure to tell people to call me Isabella, as they couldn't use my angel or demon name.

When I snapped out of my memories, I realised that Vivi and Missy might be hungry. I picked up my children and walked into the kitchen, where I had multiple sources of human blood stored, as I didn't know how long my pregnancy was going to last. I grabbed two bottles from the fridge, splitting one between two baby bottles and downing one myself. I gave a bottle to each of the children and watched as they drank it all. I tilted my head as I observed.

"I wonder if either of you have a gift," I mused out loud. I nearly jumped when I felt a thought drift into my head.

'_We do have gifts_,' the thought said. Thinking someone had spoken aloud, I looked around. After seeing no one had spoken, I watched my children more closely.

"I'm guessing you do have gifts then," I said. Both children nodded their heads. "You can understand everything I'm saying, can't you?" I asked, again they nodded.

After thinking for a while, I wondered if I had any gifts. I knew I had a mental shield, but I wondered if I had a physical shield also.

'_Mama, I can send thoughts to people. Vivi can project thoughts and memories as if they were on a screen and both of us can read minds_,' Missy sent to my head. I looked at my kids with a loving and awe filled gaze.

"I love you both," I said, gathering the two twins in my arms.

'_We love you too momma_,' Missy sent. I smiled at my kids. I placed them on my bed and sang them to sleep. When they fell asleep, I got out the bed carefully and walked to the closet. I grabbed some pyjamas and took a shower.

When I was in some comfortable clothes, I walked downstairs and started cleaning the living room of blood. It had gone everywhere when I was giving birth to the twins. I grabbed a bowl of bleach, which made my nose crinkle at the smell, and a cloth before starting to clean the dried blood from the floors.

Once the room was clear, I went upstairs and got dressed into a black dress, a dark red cardigan, black tights and a pair of heels. I went through some of the clothes I had gotten for the twins and found a top and leggings for each child. I prepared a bottle of blood for them each and walked upstairs to my room.

I roused each baby gently and dressed them in their matching clothes. They giggled when I tickled their tummies and I picked them up to take them downstairs. I grabbed their bottles of blood and walked into the living room, which was now clean from blood, to sit on the couch. I cradled Vivi and Missy in my arms and fed them the blood.

I spent the day getting to know my twins and seeing if I had a physical shield. I learnt on expanding my mental shield and succeeded on expanding it over Vivi and Missy. I learnt that my babies aged faster than the average human, at least twice the usual speed.

"Come one, Little Ones. Time for bed," I said, picking up Vivi and Missy. Missy tried mentally protesting, but as a baby, she couldn't do much. I carried them upstairs to their new room and dressed them in a nightgown each before putting them in their crib. I glanced around their room briefly. It was a largeish room with a bookcase lining the left wall. Against the opposite wall to the bookcase, two cribs, which I would need to exchange for beds soon, were pushed up to the wall. They had flower patterned sheets and the walls are a pastel red with white roses painted in a pattern. I chose a book and sat down in an armchair to start reading to them.

When I finished the book, Vivi and Missy were asleep. I put the book down and kissed my children's foreheads and pulled the covers over them. I smiled to myself.

I walked back to my room and grabbed a set of pyjamas. While I didn't need sleep, I enjoyed the comfort of wearing them. Walking into the bathroom, I grabbed a towel and started the water running. I stepped under the water, after stripping, and let the hot water relax my tense muscles. Unable to hold it in any longer, I started crying. I felt something warm running down my cheeks and wiped at my eyes. When I pulled my hands away, I was shocked to find blood covering them. I shrugged and smiled spitefully at myself. I was a freak, again. I would never fit in. I was half angel, half demon, already an immortal. When I was burning, I guess that was my body fully becoming the half demon, half angel that I was – making me immortal. A hybrid. I was a freak, again.

I finished my shower and got into my pyjamas. I walked into my room and chucked my clothes into the hamper in the corner of my room. I threw myself onto my bed and began crying silently. I cried for so many things.

For the last couple of days, I've been wondering why he did it. Why did Edward rape me? Was I really a weak human? Or was I really blind to what Edward was really like? I wasn't sure anymore.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I changed into a pair of black leggings, a blood red, long sleeved dress and a pair of black ballet flats. I pulled my auburn hair back into a French plait, threading a red ribbon through it. My favourite colours are red and black, even when the Cullens were in my life, but no one cared to ask me my preferences.

I put on the best smile I could muster and went to prepare Vivi and Missy the blood they always desire. When I was done, I got the girls dressed and brought them downstairs to feed them.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked. Missy and Vivi thought for a few minutes before Missy replied in my head, as she and Vivi were still unable to talk.

'_Can we play in the garden?_' she asked me mentally. I laughed and nodded my head.

"Sure, we can play in the garden. Do you want to go outside now?" I asked. They nodded. "Okay then. You'll change into something more suitable for outside first," I said. I changed the girls into some overalls and a pair of sneakers each.

I took the twins outside to play and we spent the rest of day bathing in the sun.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Twilight. Contains mentions of rape.**

**From now on, Isabella will be called Laila, but Isabella and Laila are the same person. Laila is Isabella's angel name. Lilith is her demon name.**

**Laila POV**

'_Can we play in the garden?' she asked me mentally. I laughed and nodded my head._

"_Sure, we can play in the garden. Do you want to go outside now?" I asked. They nodded. "Okay then. You'll change into something more suitable for outside first," I said. I changed the girls into some overalls and a pair of sneakers each._

_I took the twins outside to play and we spent the rest of day bathing in the sun._

It's been three weeks since the twins were born, but they look about six months. They have developed quickly, but I don't mind. All I know is that as long as I can have my babies forever, I will be fine. That's a lie. I will never be fine. I was raped by my ex. Every night I cry for at least an hour.

Vivi and Missy have been developing nicely. They can speak full sentences and walk perfectly. They love dancing with me when I dance to pop songs. The girls love the same things, preferring to dress the same and preferring the same colours. Even their first words were the same, spoken a week after being born. I cried that night.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_I was sat on the couch in the living room, the twins on my lap, watching TV. Missy was gurgling and looked like she was trying to speak. She opened her mouth and closed it again before opening her mouth once more._

"_Mama," she said clearly, pointing a finger at me._

"_Yes, I'm your mama. And that's your sister, Vivi," I cooed, gesturing to Vivi as I said her name._

"_Vivi," Missy stated, pointing at her twin. _

"_Yes, that's Vivi, she's your twin sister," I agreed. Vivi opened her mouth, as if trying to speak._

"_Mama," she said, pointing at me. "Missy," Vivi giggled, hugging the girl in question. I smiled at the two, but inside I was crying. My children were growing up._

"_My clever girls," I cooed, tickling their tummies briefly and placing a kiss on their foreheads._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

I was in the living room, crying to myself. Vivi and Missy were sleeping in their new beds, which I had gotten them a couple days ago. The tears collected in my eyes as the memories of what Edward did to me hit me like a viper. They always hit me unexpectedly.

When I was in the shower, when I was cleaning. Whenever I had spare time, the memories swam to the front of my mind. The blood tears overflowed and ran like waterfalls down my face. I brought my knees up to chest. Burying my face in my knees, I didn't bother trying to wipe the tears away.

Too caught up in the memories, I didn't notice anyone approaching the house. I didn't hear the door opening and was unaware anyone was in the house, apart from my children and me. I started when I felt someone tap my shoulder. My head jerked up suddenly and at first, I couldn't make anyone out through the tears. As my vision cleared slightly, I saw Alec crouched down in front of me, a worried look on his face, his eyes filled with concern.

"Are you okay, Isabella?" he asked.

"Alec!" I cried, throwing myself into his arms. Alec caught me but stumbled slightly in surprise. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, but I didn't care. I was crying into Alec's shoulder. I was vaguely aware of Alec lifting me up and sitting down with me on his lap. I curled into him as he wrapped his arms round my waist protectively.

I didn't realise my children were awake until I heard Missy in my head.

'_What's wrong Mama?_' she asked, mentally. My head shot up when I heard Missy speaking to me telepathically.

"Nothing, dearest one. I'm fine. Why aren't you asleep?" I said. Everyone in the room looked at me weirdly as I talked, seemingly to no one.

'_We can't sleep, Mama. Can we come downstairs?_' she asked. I sighed.

"If you must. Be careful though please, I don't fancy having to heal you again," I said. I heard the faint pattering of Vivi and Missy walking downstairs.

"Um, who were you talking to?" someone asked. I had forgotten that I wasn't alone as I often had conversations like that with my children.

I glanced around and recognised the vampires. Jane, Felix and Demetri, Heidi. I ignored them for now, as I could hear Missy and Vivi walking into the room. They walked over to me and crawled onto the couch. I pulled them onto my lap, as I had sat next to Alec.

"I was talking to my children," I said.

"Immortal children," Felix and Demetri growled. I hissed murderously at the two, my eyes flashing the bright red they did when I was angry.

"They are not immortal children. I gave birth to them when I was… human," I hissed, hesitating briefly when saying human. The twins giggled and clapped their hands. Their tinkling laughs filled the room.

'_What are you two giggling about?_' I asked mentally.

'_They are weird, like a human. You're like a cat. Friendly when content, but lethal when angered. They remind us of a human, thinking they are dangerous, yet they cannot harm us. It's ironic,_' Missy answered. I started giggling along with them as the meaning hit me. As half angel, half demon, I was virtually unkillable. And because my children also had angel and demon heritage, they also were as well.

"What are you giggling about?!" Felix demanded. I whimpered as the memories of Edward using the same tone that night hit me. Missy and Vivi hissed at him. Alec wrapped his arms around me, and I calmed down a little.

"I'm sorry about him. He doesn't understand the concept of respect. What were you giggling about?" Alec asked softly. I calmed down at his soft tone and answered.

"Missy and Vivi thought something funny. It was about Felix and I had to laugh with them," I said, giggling as I remembered. I glanced at the clock and noticed the time. I rolled my eyes. "Great. It feels like it has literally been, like ten minutes. Where does the time go?" I muttered to myself, too quiet for anyone to hear. I got up to walk into the kitchen. As I was walking out the room, Demetri grabbed my arm. The memories of that night flashed unwillingly to the forefront of my mind and I started screaming, feeling like I was still there.

I felt Demetri let go of me abruptly and step back a couple steps. I was still whimpering, but my screams had subsided. The flashbacks kept coming and it felt so real. I tried to remind myself that it wasn't real, but I could barely think around the memory. I heard someone trying to speak to me.

"Come back, Isabella. You're safe here. No one can reach you," they said. I recognised the voice as Alec's. My eyes slowly refocused to see Jane looking at me concerned. Heidi, Felix and Demetri looked uncaring. When my eyes landed on Alec, I threw myself into his arms again. Alec held me close, whispering soothing words into my ear. I calmed down quickly as I inhaled the calming scent of Alec.

When I was calm enough, I looked at Missy and Vivi. I picked them up and walked to the kitchen, the vampires following us. I placed my children in their usual seats and poured a cup of blood for them each and grabbed a few more bottles. I threw one to Jane and one to Alec. I downed the one still in my hand. Jane and Alec were looking at the bottles warily.

"Drink it. It's nothing lethal. Just blood. You going to turn down a free bottle of blood?" I said. They shook their heads and started drinking the blood. I looked at the other vampires in the room. "Sorry, I don't have enough blood for you," I said, not sorry at all. Missy and Vivi giggled.

"Why are you here anyway?" I asked, turning to the sink so I could wash the twins' cups.

"We were sent by Aro. He told us that we had to bring you to Volterra," Jane said. I nodded in acknowledgement.

"And I should go with you because?" I asked.

"Because if we do not do as Aro has ordered, then he will punish us severely," Alec answered. I spun around on my heel at that.

"Let me get something straight. He will _punish_ you, if you don't do his bidding?" I said, incredulously. They nodded. "I guess he can't just do his own work then, can he?" I asked rhetorically.

"What do you think girls?" I asked, still not facing away from the vampires stood in front of me.

"Can we go?" they asked simultaneously.

'_I don't want Jane and Alec to get punished because we won't go with them,_' Missy finished telling me, telepathically. I nodded.

"We will go with you on a few conditions. No one touches me unless I allow it, no one orders me or my children around. No one asks questions about my looks either. And my name isn't Isabella, it's Laila," I said, listing the conditions I had. Jane and Alec nodded. Heidi, Felix and Demetri ignored me. I rolled my eyes at their childish behaviour.

"That can happen. When do you want to leave?" Alec asked. I contemplated this question for a few seconds.

"After I have packed a few things. I'll be about fifteen minutes, twenty at most," I said, walking to the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Twilight. Mentions of rape. I apologise in advance if any Italian is wrong. I used google translate and I know it doesn't always tell the truth.**

**Laila POV**

"_We will go with you on a few conditions. No one touches me unless I allow it, no one orders me or my children around. No one asks questions about my looks either. And my name isn't Isabella, it's Laila," I said, listing the conditions I had. Jane and Alec nodded. Heidi, Felix and Demetri ignored me. I rolled my eyes at their childish behaviour._

"_That can happen. When do you want to leave?" Alec asked. I contemplated this question for a few seconds._

"_After I have packed a few things. I'll be about fifteen minutes, twenty at most," I said, walking to the stairs._

The plane was coming in for landing. I was sat next to Alec, Missy and Vivi were sharing a seat, and Jane was on the other side of the twins. The other three Volturi were sat opposite us. Felix and Demetri were engaged in random chatter, Heidi was looking at her nails. Missy and Vivi were talking to Jane. I was leaning against Alec reading a book, while he ran his fingers through my hair.

I had packed a couple changes of clothes, the pictures that had been taken with the Cullens, and anything the Cullens had gotten me. It surprisingly wasn't that much, considering there was clothes for myself and my children and items that weren't that big. I chose to bring everything the Cullens had gotten me so I could burn them all in front of them, adding to the hurt they will mostly likely feel when they see me.

When the plane touched down, I saw my children had fallen asleep. I rolled my eyes. Of course they would fall asleep when I really preferred for them to be awake.

"I'll get Vivi. Jane, can you carry Missy for me?" I asked. Jane nodded and picked up Missy carefully, cradling the small child gently in her arms. I smiled at the sight. I carried Vivi and Alec led us off the plane and to where two cars were parked. Felix, Demetri and Heidi got in one of the cars.

Jane, Alec and I headed for the other one. Alec sat in the driver's seat while Jane and I strapped the twins safely in the back seats. Jane slid in next to them and I sat in the passenger seat. Alec began driving to Volterra.

"Hey, do either of you know what the deal is with Heidi, Felix and Demetri?" I asked. Alec shrugged.

"I think it's because you are more beautiful than Heidi, and because she's obsessed with her beauty, she is jealous of you. Demetri, probably because of your reaction to him when he touched you. I have no clue about Felix. Might be because Heidi doesn't like you because he is her mate, or it could be because he and Demetri are like, best friends and if one of them dislikes someone, then the other will dislike them also. It could even be a combination of both," Jane said, shrugging.

"Okay, just wondering. I didn't like any of them anyway, especially after what happened in Volterra at my last 'visit'. That's also why I didn't give them blood back at the house. I could tell you all were thirsty, and I did have enough blood for everyone, but people I don't like don't get gifts from me. I also don't trust easily," I said.

"Is the reason you don't trust easily because of your past?" Alec asked gently. I nodded slowly as the tears spilled. Alec pulled over and got out the car. "Jane, can you drive?" he asked.

"Sure Alec. I'll drive from here," she agreed, softly. He smiled gratefully at her before walking to my door. Alec opened the door and unbuckled my seatbelt. He pulled me gently from the car and closed the car door behind me. Bringing me to the free seat in the back of the car, he got in and pulled me so I was sat on his lap. I buried my face in the crook of his neck, while Alec wrapped his arms protectively round my waist.

"Laila, the masters will want to know your past. Do you want to tell us now, or would you like to tell everyone at once? If you tell Jane and I now, then if you get too emotional, one of us can finish for you," Alec whispered. The tears increased but I furiously wiped them away.

"I'll tell you now," I said. I took a deep breath and launched into my story. Of everything, even my heritage, but excluding what Edward did to me. When I was finished, I had blood stains down my face from the tears that were falling freely now.

"Laila, there is something you aren't telling us. Is this the reason why you reacted so violently when Demetri touched you?" Alec asked softly. I nodded. "Laila, did Edward rape you?"

"Y-yes. That's how I conceived my girls," I whimpered. Alec's arms tightened around me and I buried my face in his neck.

"I'm so sorry Innamorato," Alec whispered. I tightened my grip on him and let the tears flow freely. (_sweetheart_)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When we pulled up to the castle where the Volturi live, Alec wiped the tear streaks from my face and I pulled myself together. I could feel my demon side trying to get out.

"Do you remember what I told you about being half demon and half angel?" I asked. When I saw them both nod, I continued. "And you know what to call me depending on which side of me is out?" Jane and Alec nodded. "Good."

I let my demon side take over.

**Lilith POV**

I felt both my eyes turn a vibrant red. My hair lightened to an auburn, like a burning fire. My skin paled even more so I was now a deathly pale colour. Jane and Alec gasped when they noticed the difference.

"Lilith," Jane and Alec acknowledged. I nodded to them. I took Vivi and Missy from the car and gave Missy to Jane to hold. Jane willingly took Missy from my hold. Alec offered me his arm, which I took, and offered the other to his twin, Jane. We walked, arm in arm, to the throne room. We entered the room and a few gasped. I smirked as I saw a few of them gulp in fear. Clearly, they could feel the power radiating from me.

Aro stood up to greet us.

"Alec, Jane. You've returned! Hello Isabella. Who are these two humans?" Aro asked. I hissed murderously at him.

"My name is Lilith, not Isabella. And those 'humans' as you put it, are my children," I said, ignoring the gasps that came from the room when I said my name. More gasps echoed around the room when I said children.

"If I may, what are you?" Aro asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"You mean you have never met a demon before?" I asked. Aro looked shocked.

"No, I have never had the courtesy of meeting a demon," Aro said. I smirked.

"You should be glad. Demons are normally very withdrawn creatures unless with their own kind. Therefore we sometimes, depending on whether we see the other as a threat or not, kill whoever threatens us," I said.

"Then how are you able to stand there and not try killing us?" Caius asked.

"I'm a halfling. Any more questions?" I said.

"I can tell you are a vampire, so how did you get children?" Aro asked interestedly. I rolled my eyes.

"How do you think? I was human, well as human as I can be, and conceived my children, don't ask how. Their birth," I whistled lowly. "Deadly. Gory as hell too. Wasn't a pretty sight for me to wake up to, I promise you that. Covered in blood, the whole living room got splattered in it and my clothes were drenched. We were going to leave soon but Alec, Jane, Heidi, Felix and Demetri showed up. To be honest, I was kinda glad. I needed Alec desperately."

"What do you mean 'you needed Alec'?" Aro asked. My eyes turned black in anger and pain thinking of the reason.

"That doesn't matter. I'm here, as you wanted. Now, what do you want with me again?" I asked.

"We want you to join the guard," Aro stated. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure," I answered dryly. After a pregnant pause, I gave an answer. "Fine, I will join."

"Welcome to the guard." I waved my hand dismissively, I was thinking.

"Hmm. I really should go and see mother and father," I commented, mostly to myself. Aro looked at me curiously.

"Where do your parents live?"

"Where do you think? One lives in Hell," I replied.

"What about your other parent?" I rolled my eyes.

"Heaven," I answered.

"How can you mother live in heaven. You said you were half demon," Aro asked.

"Geez. What is it with you and your questions about my heritage? I'm half angel. Mother's an angel, father's a demon. I'm half angel, half demon. Now I would like to put my children to bed please so can someone show me to our rooms?" I asked emotionlessly. Aro nodded.

"Jane, Alec, you show Lilith and her children to their rooms," Aro ordered. I rolled my eyes at his commanding tone.

Alec took my hand and led me, and Vivi as I was still holding her, and Jane, who was still holding Missy, from the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Twilight. May contain mentions of rape.**

**Alec POV**

Aro has summoned me to the throne room, along with Jane. I met her at her bedroom door and we walked in a comfortable silence to the throne room. When we entered the room, I noticed everyone was already here and it was just us they were waiting for. Swiftly, Jane and I joined the line of elite guards waiting for instruction.

I was confused as to why Heidi, Felix and Demetri were awaiting instruction, then I realised that we were being sent on a mission. I internally rolled my eyes at my own thoughts. I hadn't been all that focused since the Cullen boy and seer was here with Isabella.

Isabella.

She was a beauty. I knew when she walked into my vision that she was my soulmate. I watched the way her dark auburn hair flowed freely down her back in curls. How she always had a couple strands hanging in front of her face. Her doe like eyes so innocent looking. Her frame was curvy, yet slim. I had kept my thoughts carefully hidden from Edward. The longer I watched her, the more I knew something was different about her. That she wasn't fully human. I wasn't sure how I knew, I just did. I was pulled from my thoughts by Aro calling us to order.

"Okay, I have a mission for you five. I want you all to go to Forks to retrieve Isabella. I want you to bring her here unharmed, no matter what you have to do, make sure no scratch is on her when she comes here. You are to leave immediately," Aro ordered. I was already paying close attention but I was listening intently when I heard Isabella's name.

"Yes master," we chorused, bowing. We walked out the throne room and towards the castle entrance. As the sun was setting, we pulled our hoods up and ran through the forest.

We boarded the private plane silently. As usual, I sat next to Jane. Heidi, as per usual when she went on missions, sat next to Felix, who was engaged in an animated conversation with Demetri. Jane and I were talking quietly to each other.

The plane journey wasn't that long, considering I was slightly on edge. When the plane landed, we took off to Forks. The run there was silent. When we arrived at Isabella's house, I could only hear one heartbeat. We stayed near the treeline, making sure we were out of sight. I listened in on the conversation someone was having with another person on the phone.

"I miss her Billy. So much. It's all Cullen's fault. He broke my baby girl and she committed suicide for it." I tuned out then. I had heard all I needed.

"Demetri, do you reckon you could track Isabella with her scent?" I asked, turning to him. He nodded and swiftly left in the direction of Isabella's room. He came back a few seconds later. We all looked at him expectedly.

"Well?" Jane snapped.

"I have a lock on her scent. She seems to still be in Washington. I'll lead the way, come on," he replied. He sped off towards Seattle and we followed him.

We stopped outside a large modern house. It was a beautiful house, painted soft colours that blended into the scenery around it, not like the Cullens flashy houses. We could hear two faint heartbeats from inside. I could hear the sounds of two people breathing evenly, they were asleep. Someone else, who didn't have a heartbeat, was sobbing heavily. We all shared a glance before I led the way into the house.

What I saw broke my heart. Isabella was sat on the couch in the living room, knees drawn up to her chest and her face buried in her knees. Heavy sobs shook her lithe frame and she looked absolutely heartbroken. I shared a look with Jane, then the others who stepped back slightly. I walked forwards and crouched slowly in front of Isabella.

I could tell I had startled her, as when I touched her shoulder gently, her head snapped up so fast that if she was human, she would have whiplash. I heard the others gasping at her eyes but Isabella didn't seem to hear.

"Are you okay, Isabella?" I asked, worriedly.

"Alec!" she cried, throwing herself into my arms. I caught her but stumbled slightly in surprise. Isabella was crying brokenly into my shoulder. I carefully picked her up and sat down on the couch. She curled into me as I wrapped my arms round her waist protectively.

Suddenly, Isabella's head shot up. We were all confused, even more so when she started speaking to what seemed like no one.

"Nothing, dearest one. I'm fine. Why aren't you asleep?" Isabella said. Everyone in the room looked at her weirdly as she talked, seemingly to no one. She sighed.

"If you must. Be careful though please, I don't fancy having to heal you again," Isabella said. I heard the faint pattering of two people walking downstairs.

"Um. Who were you talking to?" Demetri asked. It seemed Isabella had forgotten that she wasn't alone.

She glanced around and recognition swirled in her eyes. She ignored us for now, as I could hear two others walking into the room. They walked over to Isabella and crawled onto the couch. She pulled them onto her lap, as she had moved to sit next to me.

"I was talking to my children," Isabella said.

"Immortal children," Felix and Demetri hissed. She hissed murderously at the two, her eyes flashing bright red.

"They are not immortal children. I gave birth to them when I was… human," she hissed, hesitating very briefly when saying human. The two girls, who looked like twins, giggled and clapped their hands. Their tinkling laughs filled the room. Isabella started giggling along with them.

"What are you giggling about?!" Felix demanded. Isabella whimpered and the twins hissed at him. I wrapped my arms around Isabella and she seemed to calm down a little.

"I'm sorry about him. He doesn't understand the concept of respect. What were you giggling about anyway?" I asked softly. She calmed down at my soft tone and answered.

"Missy and Vivi thought something funny. It was about Felix and I had to laugh with them," she replied, giggling as she remembered. She glanced at the clock and rolled her eyes. She mumbled under her breath about something and got up to walk into the kitchen. As she was walking out the room, Demetri grabbed her arm. Isabella started screaming.

Demetri let go of her abruptly and stepped back a couple steps. Isabella was still whimpering, but her screams had subsided. I couldn't bare seeing her in so much pain so I walked slowly up to her, careful not to touch her.

"Come back, Isabella. You're safe here. No one can reach you," I said. Isabella seemed to recognise my voice. Her eyes slowly refocused to see Jane looking at her concerned. Heidi, Felix and Demetri looked uncaring. When her eyes landed on me, for the second time today, she threw herself into my arms again. I held her close, whispering soothing words into her ear.

When Isabella was calm enough, she looked at Missy and Vivi. She picked them up and walked to the kitchen, Jane, Heidi, Felix, Demetri and I following. She placed her children in seats and poured a cup of blood for them each and grabbed a few more bottles. Isabella turned and threw one to Jane and one to me. She downed the one still in her hand. Jane and I were looking at the bottles warily.

"Drink it. It's nothing lethal. Just blood. You going to turn down a free bottle of blood?" Isabella said. We shook our heads and started drinking the blood. Isabella looked at the other vampires in the room. "Sorry, I don't have enough blood for you," she said, not sounding sorry at all. Missy and Vivi giggled.

"Why are you here anyway?" she asked, turning to the sink to wash the twins' cups.

"We were sent by Aro. He told us that we had to bring you to Volterra," Jane said. Isabella nodded in acknowledgement.

"And I should go with you because?" she asked.

"Because if we do not do as Aro has ordered, then he will punish us severely," I answered. She spun around on her heel at that statement.

"Let me get something straight. He will _punish_ you, if you don't do his bidding?" she said, incredulously. We nodded. "I guess he can't just do his own work then, can he?" she asked rhetorically.

"What do you think girls?" Isabella asked, still not facing away from us.

"Can we go?" they asked simultaneously. Isabella nodded.

"We will go with you on a few conditions. No one touches me unless I allow it, no one orders me or my children around. No one asks questions about my looks either. And my name isn't Isabella, it's Laila," she said, listing the conditions she had. Jane and I nodded. Heidi, Felix and Demetri ignored her. I saw Laila roll her eyes at their childish behaviour. "Also, I'm not a vampire."

"What are you then?" Heidi asked.

"That is information people like you aren't privileged to," Laila answered, smiling smugly when Heidi huffed.

"That can happen. When do you want to leave?" I asked. She contemplated this question for a few seconds.

"After I have packed a few things. I'll be about fifteen minutes, twenty at most," she replied, walking to the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Twilight. Contains mentions of rape.**

**Alec POV**

"_What are you then?" Heidi asked._

"_That is information people like you aren't privileged to," Laila answered, smiling smugly when Heidi huffed._

"_That can happen. When do you want to leave?" I asked. She contemplated this question for a few seconds._

"_After I have packed a few things. I'll be about fifteen minutes, twenty at most," she replied, walking to the stairs._

The whole plane ride back home was a relaxing one. For me, Jane, Laila and the twins anyway. Heidi was looking at her nails, occasionally glaring at Laila when she thought no one was watching. Felix and Demetri were engaged in useless chatter that I had no mind to eavesdrop on. Missy and Vivi were chatting to Jane happily. Laila was reading a book whilst leaning against me. I ran my fingers through her hair, which relaxed her further, and read over her shoulder, which Laila didn't seem to mind.

When the plane touched down, I saw that Missy and Vivi had fallen asleep. I noticed Laila rolling her eyes. I smiled at her fondly.

"I'll get Vivi. Jane, can you carry Missy for me?" Laila asked. Jane nodded and picked up Missy carefully, cradling the small child gently in her arms. Laila smiled at the sight, as did I. Laila carried Vivi and I led everyone off the plane, holding Laila's hand as she seemed unwilling to let me go far, and to where two cars were parked. Felix, Demetri and Heidi got in one of the cars.

Jane, Laila and I headed for the other one. I sat in the driver's seat while Jane and Laila strapped the twins safely in the back seats. Jane slid in next to them and Laila sat in the passenger seat. I began driving to Volterra.

"Hey, do either of you know what the deal is with Heidi, Felix and Demetri?" Laila asked. I shrugged, not knowing for certain myself.

"I think it's because you are more beautiful than Heidi, and because she's obsessed with her beauty, she is jealous of you. Demetri, probably because of your reaction to him when he touched you. I have no clue about Felix. Might be because Heidi doesn't like you because he is her mate, or it could be because he and Demetri are like, best friends and if one of them dislikes someone, then the other will dislike them also. It could even be a combination of both," Jane said, shrugging. I nodded in agreement.

"Okay, just wondering. I didn't like any of them anyway, especially after what happened in Volterra at my last 'visit'. That's also why I didn't give them blood back at the house. I could tell you all were thirsty, and I did have enough blood for everyone, but people I don't like don't get gifts from me. I also don't trust easily," Laila said.

"Is the reason you don't trust easily because of your past?" I asked softly. Laila nodded slowly as the tears spilled. I pulled over and got out the car. "Jane, can you drive?" I asked.

"Sure Alec. I'll drive from here," she agreed, softly. I smiled gratefully at her before walking to Laila's door. I opened it and unbuckled her seatbelt. I pulled her gently from the car and closed the car door behind her. Bringing Laila to the free seat in the back of the car, I got in and pulled the fragile looking girl so she was sat on my lap. Laila buried her face in the crook of my neck, while I wrapped my arms round her waist protectively, almost as if I could protect her from whatever seems to bother her so much. I felt her relax into my embrace and felt the hot tears rolling down her face and soaking my shirt.

"Laila, the masters will want to know your past. Do you want to tell us now, or would you like to tell everyone at once? If you tell Jane and I now, then if you get too emotional, one of us can finish for you," I whispered softly, knowing this would be hard for her. The tears increased but Laila furiously wiped them away.

"I'll tell you now," she said. After a deep breath, Laila launched into her story. She told us of her heritage and what had happened when she was really young. We learnt of how she met the Cullens and what transpired while she was with them. When Laila was finished, she had blood stains down her face from the tears that were falling freely now. I could tell she had left something vital out of her story, and subconsciously rubbed her back soothingly and stroked her hair in attempts to calm her down.

"Laila, there is something you aren't telling us. Is this the reason why you reacted so violently when Demetri touched you?" I asked softly. She nodded. "Laila, did Edward rape you?"

"Y-yes. That's how I conceived my girls," Laila whimpered. I tightened my hold on the emotionally fragile girl and she buried her face in the crook of my neck.

"I'm so sorry Innamorato," I whispered. I felt Laila tighten her grip on me and she let the tears flow freely. (_sweetheart_)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When Aro told Jane and I to lead Laila, or Lilith as she was at the moment, from the room with Vivi and Missy, I was happy. I took Lilith's hand and led her to the rooms down the elite corridor. I gave Lilith the room next to mine so she wouldn't be that far from me. Jane took Missy and, with Laila following holding Vivi, she went into the room next door to Lilith's.

"How do you like your room?" I asked Lilith, when we were back in her room. The twins were asleep and Jane had gone to inform Aro that the task had been done. For the past couple of minutes, Lilith had been looking around her new room.

"It's magnificent," she breathed. I chuckled at her response.

"Why don't you have a shower? I'll wait here for you," I suggested, going over to the bookcase where she had placed all her books.

"Sure. I'll be as quick as I can," Lilith responded. I nodded and grabbed a random book from the shelf. I heard Lilith grabbing some clothes and walking into the bathroom. She hadn't gone far, but I could still feel a pain in my chest the further from me she walked. I tried focusing on the book in my hands, but couldn't.

All I could think about was her. The way she unknowingly swayed her hips as she walked. The way her auburn hair hung in curls down her back, a couple strands falling in her face. Her unique eyes displaying what she is. I loved her. I barely knew her, yet I loved her all the same.

After half an hour, it wasn't Lilith that emerged from the bathroom. It was Laila. She sat at the vanity and took a brush from the draw. She started brushing her hair before drying it using the hairdryer. I could concentrate a bit more now that I could see Laila.

I heard Laila let out a whimper and I was immediately by her side. I could see the haunted look in her eyes and guessed what it was about. My fears were confirmed when Laila started screaming and begging Edward to stop. I could tell that she was trapped in her memories, but none the less, I tried getting her out of them. I knelt down in front of her.

"Laila, come back to me. You're safe. No one can reach you here. You'll be okay. Come back to me," I said softly, trying not to scare her further. I relaxed slightly when Laila's whimpers slowed down. When her eyes refocused on my worried ones, I let of a sigh of relief. I wrapped my arms round her comfortingly. Laila clung to me tightly and I lifted her up easily. I sat on the bed and embraced Laila tightly. She buried her head in my neck and inhaled my scent. I could feel her beginning to relax and melt into our embrace. I placed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Alec, it felt so real. I knew it wasn't and I tried fighting it. I tried so hard, but it didn't do anything. My fear was threatening to drown me. I was petrified, all I could think about was coming back to you," Laila whimpered. I reflexively tightened my hold on her and I could feel her tears running down her face.

"It's okay, Laila. It wasn't real. You're safe here, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise," I said. She still seemed a little scared and snuggled into me. I purred, trying to calm her down. It seemed to work, as I could feel her relaxing in my arms fully. Her tight hold on me loosened and I wondered if she would pull away. When she didn't, I looked down at her. I smiled softly when I saw she had fallen asleep.

Gently, I picked her up and cradled her in my arms. I decided to take her to my room for the night. I knew it would comfort her being surrounded by my scent. When I entered my room, I walked over to my bed. I pulled the covers back carefully, as to not wake Laila. I placed her down and she didn't let go of her hold on my shirt. I managed to get my cloak off and sat back against the headboard, resting Laila's head in my lap. I softly stroked her hair for the rest of the night as she slept peacefully.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Twilight. Any Italian I used was translated using google translate. I apologise if any is wrong.**

**Alec POV**

_Gently, I picked her up and cradled her in my arms. I decided to take her to my room for the night. I knew it would comfort her being surrounded by my scent. When I entered my room, I walked over to my bed. I pulled the covers back carefully, as to not wake Laila. I placed her down and she didn't let go of her hold on my shirt. I managed to get my cloak off and sat back against the headboard, resting Laila's head in my lap. I softly stroked her hair for the rest of the night as she slept peacefully._

It was about six in the morning when Laila began to stir. I smiled at how cute she was in the morning. I could tell she wasn't a morning person, as she snuggled into me, groaning as the sun shone brightly in the room. I chuckled quietly, but Laila felt me chuckling. She sat up and I smiled at her. Smiling back at me, I could see that the smile didn't reach her eyes. They still held a haunted look in them. I opened my arms in an invitation.

Without hesitating, she scampered into my arms and I held her tightly. We sat in silence for a while, me occasionally kissing her forehead tenderly. I could faintly feel her contentment in my arms through our mate bond. I don't think she realised what was happening, as I could feel the faintest sliver of confusion. After a few hours just sitting contentedly in each other's arms, I decided to see if she knew anything.

"Laila? Do you know why it is painful to be away from me?" I asked softly. She shook her head.

"No, do you know why?" she asked in return.

"I do. Would you like me to tell you?" I asked. When she nodded, I began thinking how to answer. "Every vampire has a soulmate. It is rare for a vampire to find their true soulmate. It is also painful to be away from their mates and causes them to feel like their heart is being ripped out. That is until they complete their bond and spend time around each other. Do you understand now? You are my soulmate, so it physically hurts to be away from me. And it is the same for me. It hurts to be away from you, Laila," I explained. She nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I understand. I had a feeling there was a special bond between us, but I wasn't sure what it was," she said. I smiled at her briefly and pressed a kiss to her cheek gently.

Laila seemed unsatisfied with just a kiss on the cheek, however, as she tangled her hands in my hair and pulled my face back to hers. She pulled my lips to her and kissed me passionately. I kissed her back with as much love as I had and I felt her lips curl into a small smile. I placed my hands on her waist and pulled her impossibly closer.

I pulled back and trailed kisses down her neck. Laila moaned and I could smell her arousal. I started nipping gently at her skin. Light enough not to sink my teeth in her, but hard enough for her to feel. Her moans increased loudly in volume and her arousal was overpowering. I was lucky that the rooms in the castle were sound proof.

"Alec… please," she begged. I looked deep into her eyes and flipped us so she was lying on her back. I pressed kisses along her neck until I reached her ear.

"Are you sure, my love?" I whispered delicately into her ear. I felt her nod.

"I've never been surer. Please, Alec," she begged. In answer, I kissed her passionately and rid Laila of her clothing.

For the rest of the day, we stayed locked together in each other's embrace. It ended when Laila bit me, marking me as hers. I did the same for her, marking her in the junction between her neck and her shoulder for everyone to see. When we marked each other, I could feel our bond strengthen and grow in intensity. I felt complete.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Laila POV**

Alec and I had spent the night locked passionately in the others embrace, unwilling to let them go. I had needed to know that I was good enough, that Edward was really stupid to let me go. Alec made me feel wanted, loved and cared for more than ever. Along with my children, Alec and Jane, I knew that I would eventually get over what Edward did. I would never forgive him, or the Cullens, and I would certainly never forget.

I turned and snuggled into Alec's side. I felt and heard him purr and it triggered my own. We were lying in his bed peacefully when the bliss was disturbed by a knock on the door. I growled at the interruption but Alec chuckled. My annoyance faded when I heard him laugh.

Alec sat up, pulling me with him. I pulled the sheet up so it covered our bodies.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Jane. Can I come in?" she asked.

"Just a second," I replied.

I got out the bed to grab some clothes. I pulled on one of Alec's shirts and my, surprisingly, undamaged leggings. I turned to see Alec watching me shamelessly, his eyes black with lust.

"Come on. You need to get dressed, Alec," I said, walking over to him. He grinned.

"I know, but I'd rather stay here with you, alone," he replied. I smiled softly at him.

"I would love too as well, but Jane is waiting, and I want to see my children," I said. Alec's face softened at my words. Alec got up and pulled some clothes on. I opened the door and saw Jane standing there. She smirked when she saw us.

"You have been summoned to the throne room. Both of you," she said, before spinning on her heel and storming away. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Alec. I need to put on some of my own clothes, see my children, then we need to go to the throne room." Alec took my hand and led me to my room, which was just next door. I ran to my closet and searched for my clothes. I grabbed a blood red, long sleeved top and a pair of dark washed skinny jeans. I finished the outfit with some black heels, choker necklace and a couple thread bracelets on my wrists. My dark auburn hair was falling in ringlets down my back, which I pulled out of my face with a bright red headband.

I felt Alec wrap his arms securely round my waist. I turned in his arms and snuggled into his chest.

"I love you, Alec," I said. His arms tightened briefly around me.

"I love you too, Laila," he replied. I smiled at his statement and kissed him. He kissed me back sweetly.

"Come on. I want to see Missy and Vivi," I said, excitedly. I grabbed Alec's hand and dragged him to my children's room. I knocked on the door before entering. Missy and Vivi leapt up from where they were playing and ran over to me. I dropped to my knees and caught my twins as they ran into my arms.

"Morning mama," they said, synchronised. I smiled and kissed their foreheads.

"Morning Missy and Vivi," I responded, letting them go. I noticed their growth in height. "My, haven't you grown," I exclaimed. They smiled and nodded. Missy spotted Alec and called out his name.

"Daddy!" Missy said, jumping into his arms. I could feel through our bond he was shocked that the twins thought of him as their father, but he was also happy. Alec lifted her up easily and spun her around, Missy giggling. I smiled warmly at the sight. There was a lot of smiling today. Vivi's reaction was the same as Missy's.

"Good morning to you too," Alec laughed.

"As much as I would rather stay here, we are needed in the throne room. Can you stay here please? If you want to explore, ask Jane and she'll take you around," I said. The two girls agreed to only go exploring with Jane. I nodded in consent.

"Let's go then. Come on sweetheart, we will be late if we don't leave now," Alec said. I nodded and took the offered hand. "We'll be back girls. If you need anything and we aren't back yet, then ask Jane."

"We will Daddy. See you later Mama, Daddy," they chorused. After one last hug, Alec and I left for the throne room. We walked at a human pace, just enjoying being in the other's presence.

When we arrived at the throne room, I stopped outside the doors. I brought Alec closer to me and he kissed me sweetly.

"Everything will be fine, honey," Alec answered. He embraced me and I melted into his arms.

"Okay Alec. Let's go," I whispered, reluctant to see what Aro wants.

"Nothing will happen, sweetheart. I promise," he responded, tightening his grip. "The worst that can happen is that he will ask you of your past. That is up to you whether you tell everyone, or you just show Aro. I know that you can project your thoughts due to being half angel," Alec soothingly said. I relaxed in his arms and nodded into his chest.

"Alright, let's go in then," I whispered. I felt Alec kiss my head and he released me from his grip. I held onto his arm tightly and we entered the throne room. Aro greeted us his usual cheery way.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**I know that Laila wouldn't really trust people, especially men, that much since Edward raped her. But personally, I think it is a different case with Alec. He is her soulmate and Laila trusts Alec with her life. When I was writing it, I wasn't really thinking about it too much, but when I thought back over it, I thought that some people would think it slightly weird. I just wanted to explain in case anyone judged me for it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Twilight. May contain mentions of rape.**

**Laila POV**

"_Nothing will happen, sweetheart. I promise," he responded, tightening his grip. "The worst that can happen is that he will ask you of your past. That is up to you whether you tell everyone, or you just show Aro. I know that you can project your thoughts due to being half angel," Alec soothingly said. I relaxed in his arms and nodded into his chest._

"_Alright, let's go in then," I whispered. I felt Alec kiss my head and he released me from his grip. I held onto his arm tightly and we entered the throne room. Aro greeted us his usual cheery way._

"Hello Alec, Lilith," Aro greeted. I shook my head smiling. Intrigued, Aro questioned me, "What is it?" I laughed slightly and I knew Alec could feel my amusement through our connection.

"My name is not Lilith. It is Laila. Lilith is my demon name," I answered. Aro nodded in understanding.

"What is the difference?" he asked.

"Do you want me to show you? Or explain to you?" I questioned.

"Show us." I let my demon side out and felt my eyes change colour to bright red and my hair lightened to a bright auburn. The room gasped and I reeled my demon side back in. I laughed at their amazed, yet fearful, expressions. "Magnifico," Aro breathed. I rolled my eyes.

"You summoned for us master?" Alec asked.

"Yes, I did. I was wondering if Laila will tell us of her past," he requested. I stiffened immediately. Alec wrapped his arms around me tightly and I held him to me tightly. I shook my head violently as the tears spilled over.

"Not again, not again," I mumbled, forgetting where I was. The memory of what Edward did resurfaced unwillingly again.

**Alec POV**

"Yes, I did. I was wondering if Laila will tell us of her past," Aro requested. I saw Laila stiffened immediately. I automatically wrapped my arms around her tightly and she held me to her body tightly. She shook her head violently as the tears spilled over.

"Not again, not again," Laila mumbled, forgetting where she was. The memory of what Edward did to her was resurfacing unwillingly again. I tightened my hold on Laila, lowering us to the floor just as Laila started screaming in desperation. I could feel how terrified she was through our link and it pained me to think that I couldn't have done anything to prevent it.

Laila had gotten up onto her knees, as if she was trying to crawl away from someone. I knelt down carefully in front of her. I placed my hands on her cheeks, ignoring everyone else in the room. Her eyes were tightly shut.

"Laila. Open your eyes. It's not real, come back. It's not real. You're safe here," I whispered softly. Laila's eyes opened and focused on mine. She was still whimpering and screaming but her screams were slowing down. "It's okay, you're safe. No one can touch you here. Especially him. I won't let anything happen to you," I whispered, so quietly only she could hear me. Laila's eyes refocused completely and she threw herself into my arms. I held her close and tightly, whispering soothing words in her ear.

When I felt her relaxing in my embrace, I loosened my grip, but didn't pull away. I pressed a chaste kiss to Laila's forehead and she snuggled into my chest. I looked up at the kings, who were watching us with interest. I rolled my eyes discreetly.

"Alec, what happened to her?" Aro asked. I glance at Laila.

'_Do you want me to tell him? Or do you want to?_' I asked Laila, using our mating link.

'_I want you to. I wouldn't be able to tell it all,_' she answered. I nodded and brought Laila in tightly for a hug. She hugged me back just as tightly. She buried her face in my neck, unwilling to be part of the conversation. I smiled at how much she trusted me. I loved that she loved me for who I am. I pushed all my love and loyalty for her through our connection and felt her smile into my neck.

I gathered my thoughts for a few more seconds. Just before I was about to start, there was a knock on the throne room door and it opened. In walked Jane and I guessed she had gotten Missy and Vivi to go to sleep. I smiled briefly at her and she smiled back before frowning when she saw Laila. Jane walked over to us and touched Laila's shoulder gently as I started explaining everything to the kings, leaving out the very important things that were up to Laila whether she was going to tell or not.

**Jane POV**

Laila. She was special. There was no doubt about it. My brother had some life back in him. We were both very secluded, due to our past before being turned. We had been burned at the stake for being accused of witchcraft. The day we went to get Laila, or Lilith as she could be, it was devastating. Ever since she first came to Volterra, I could tell something was different with Alec. He was slightly more alive yet saddened. One day, I pulled him aside and asked him what was wrong. Alec had told me that Laila was his mate and that he missed her so much.

At first, I had been annoyed and angry at the girl, mainly because my gift didn't work on her. However, when Alec told me that he and Laila were soulmates, I instantly softened. I knew that I couldn't hurt the girl. Not only would Alec not allow it, I wouldn't wish pain on someone that clearly makes my brother so happy.

Alec had led us into the house and we saw Laila sitting on a couch in a living room. We had startled her, that much I could see, when Alec gently touched her shoulder. She had cried out his name and thrown herself into his arms. Alec was surprised but lifted the poor girl onto the couch and rested her in his lap. I had watched as they interacted so instinctually together, and they didn't even realise it. I almost made Demetri fall in pain when he touched Laila. Not only did it anger Alec for touching his unmarked mate, it also made Laila scream. Her voice had been filled with so much pain, that I felt it. I didn't even know why she was so pained.

That was until she told us in the car on the way to Volterra.

As she was telling us of her past, my heart went out for the girl. She had been raped by the Cullen boy, the memories of which still haunted her as they always would. The same Cullen boy she had defended and gone home with. It was then I vowed silently to myself that no harm shall befall Laila as long as I was around. I knew Alec would love and cherish her greatly.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When I entered the throne room later, after having managed to finally get Missy and Vivi asleep, I made sure my face was carefully expressionless. I glanced to the middle and saw Alec. He smiled at me and I smiled back briefly, before frowning when I saw Laila wrapped in Alec's embrace and shaking slightly. I walked over and gently place a hand on Laila's shoulder as Alec began telling the cliff-note version of Laila's past, leaving out the details that Laila would decide whether she wanted to share it.

Laila lifted her head and peered at me. I smiled warmly at her and brought her in for a hug. She hugged me back.

"Are you okay?" I whispered softly into her ear. She shook her head.

"No, I'm not. I don't think I'll ever really be. I'll be able to get over it, but I will never forget. That's probably the only thing I hate about being half angel half demon, our memories are so sharp, so clear. It's going to haunt me forever," she whispered at the same tone. I tightened my grip on her briefly before releasing Laila. She moved back into Alec's embrace and I smiled softly at the two. They are perfect for each other.

Alec had finished telling everyone the important things they needed to know right now. Laila seemed to melt into Alec's arms as he tightened his grip. I was about to move to the edge of the throne room when Aro spoke up.

"I'm so glad you joined us Jane. I was going to call for you. I would like you and Alec to train Laila in both fighting and her gift," Aro requested.

"Yes master," Alec and I said, synchronised, bowing our heads in respect. We exited the throne room and walked to Missy and Vivi's room. Laila was walking next to Alec, their hands intertwined together. I linked my arm through Laila's and we walked fast to the twins' room.

When we got there, I opened the door. Missy and Vivi were playing a picture game together. As we walked further into the room, the two girls looked up. Their eyes met our figures and they leapt up.

"Mummy, Daddy, Auntie Jane," they exclaimed. I smiled gently at them, as did Alec and Laila. As the twins hugged Alec, I walked over to Laila. I pulled her into a hug.

"Love you, Sister," I whispered into her ear. She whispered back,

"Love you too, Sister."


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Laila POV**

I got up for what felt like the hundredth time. Alec and Jane were teaching me how to fight. We had only been practising for seven hours, yet I could hold my own in a fight. I could confidently fight Jane and, even though I didn't like to, Alec. We were discussing whether to bring Felix into the training room and seeing if I could beat him in a fight.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," I said. I was currently sat on the training room floor, not bothered to get up. Alec came over and sat next to me, before pulling me into his lap. I snuggled into his chest. Jane walked up to us and sat to our left. Alec wrapped his arms round my waist comfortingly.

"I agree with Laila," Jane said.

"I don't like it either, but Aro said that he was to train with you," Alec said, frowning. Sighing, I stood up, pulling Alec and Jane up with me.

"Fine, bring Felix here and I'll try fight him," I reluctantly said. Alec sighed and told us to cover our ears. We did as he instructed and Alec shouted Felix's name.

"Yes?" Felix asked, walking into the room.

"Aro has ordered for Laila to fight you to improve her fighting skills," Alec said.

"Okay?" Felix replied, although it sounded more like a question. Just as I crouched down, I had another attack. The last thing I remember before blacking out into the horrific world of my memories, was me falling to the floor and Felix leaving the room.

**Alec POV**

Just as Laila was crouching down to fight Felix, she began having another panic attack. I ran over to her as Felix left the training room swiftly. I ignored him for now and stood in front of Laila. Knowing from experience, I didn't try sending her my love and loyalty for her through our link. It just confuses her.

"Laila, come back to me. It's not real. You're safe here, no one can touch you," I soothingly said. I could feel her emotions of recognition. I continued whispering calming words to her.

I relaxed when Laila's eyes refocused completely. I wrapped my arms tightly around Laila, unwilling to let her go just now. She embraced me tightly, burying her face in my neck. I kissed her head lightly and purred to calm her down. It worked, as she began to melt in my arms. I looked up to see Jane had left, most likely to see the twins and make sure they were alright, as well as giving us some privacy.

"Come on, my love. Let's go back to our room," I murmured. She nodded and I picked her up, cradling her to my chest carefully. Luckily, it wasn't needed for us to breathe, as Laila had a tight hold on me with her arms wrapped around my neck.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When we entered our room, I walked over to the bed, making sure to close the door after us. I laid Laila down on the bed under the covers, giving her a pillow to hug for now. She had calmed down a lot more when I entered the room, most likely comforted by my scent.

I walked into the bathroom and ran a bath. After the tub was full, I went back into the room to find Laila curled up under the covers on our bed. I smiled softly and extracted the pillow from her grip. When Laila realised I was there, she wrapped her arms tightly around my neck, locking them in place. I picked her up and brought her to the bathroom, never letting go of her.

Undressing myself, then Laila, we got in the bath. I held Laila to me tightly and purred. Laila had twisted herself so she was straddling me in the water and rested her head in the crook of my neck. I felt as she started to purr with contentment and that mirrored my own purring. I ran my fingers through her hair, relaxing her further. I smiled as I felt her love for me flow through our bond and kissed her sweetly.

An hour later, I was lying in bed under the covers. Laila was curled up in my arms, sleeping peacefully. She had recovered from her panic attack relatively quickly and I was happy about that. Every time she had one, I could feel the amount of terror she had. It always pained me so much that I couldn't do anything to prevent it.

A knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts. Carefully, so as not to wake Laila, I untangled myself from her hold on me. She whimpered at the loss of contact but quietened when I kissed her forehead. I walked to the door and opened it silently.

Jane was stood there with Missy and Vivi. I smiled at them all and stepped aside, motioning for them to come in. Taking the silent invitation, the trio walked into the room. I walked back over to the bed and sat down beside Laila. She moved so she was curled up in my lap and I kissed her head gently. I shook her slightly, trying to wake her.

"Laila, come on now, wake up. Missy and Vivi want to see you," I said softly. When I said the last sentence, Laila opened her eyes sleepily. I chuckled at her cuteness and she glared playfully. I just laughed in response, especially when she stifled a yawn. Laila glanced around the room and sat up when she noticed Missy, Vivi and Jane.

**Laila POV**

"Hey girls. It feels like I haven't seen you for ages," I commented. The twins shrugged.

"And? We decided to come see you, so here we are," the two girls said. A pleading expression crossed onto their faces. I put my guard up. They only used that expression when they wanted something badly.

"What?" I asked, warily. Alec chuckled and wrapped me in his embrace, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Can we see where you lived for the first three years of your life? Please?" they pleaded. I thought it over for a few seconds. I looked over at Jane.

"If I did show them, would you like to come with us Jane?" I asked. She was looking interested.

"Well, I am curious about where you grew up for a part of your life," she admitted, the curiosity in her voice was obvious. I glanced up at Alec. He knew what I was about to ask.

"I wouldn't mind going to see your birth place," he replied.

"Okay then. Which one first? Heaven or Hell?" I asked. "I still have my room in both. I don't think either of my parents got rid of my room," I said to myself thoughtfully.

I was on mixed feelings on whether I wanted to go home or not. On the one hand, if I went home to Hell, then I might be welcomed back without a doubt. However, I had changed a lot since I was a kid and I wasn't even sure if many people there knew of my identity, or knew me as a kid.

Heaven. Most people there knew me as a child, as I loved roaming the place. Exploring was my favourite thing to do in Heaven. It was my favourite thing to do, so I was naturally restless while staying in either Phoenix or Forks. My mother had always doted on me, mostly letting me do what I wanted. Once again though, I had really changed.

Maybe they wouldn't recognise me? Then again, the angels would know me anywhere just because of my eyes and birthmark. It was a star shape, located on my left wrist. It stood out a lot since becoming my full form, as I had gotten incredibly pale. My birthmark had stayed the same skin colour, a very soft brown.

I snapped back into reality when Alec called my name.

"Laila? Are you okay?" he asked. I looked up at him before nodding.

"I'm alright. Just nervous, I guess. It's been about sixteen years since I was back in Heaven or Hell. I guess I'm just nervous about seeing my parents again," I replied. He nodded and pulled me closer to his body. I vaguely noticed that the others had left.

Alec flipped us so my back was on the bed and he was hovering over me. He trailed kisses down my neck, stopping when he reached my ear.

"I love you Laila. So much. I'll be with you no matter what happens, I promise," he whispered huskily. I tangled my hands in his hair and tilted his head until his lips met mine. We kissed for a couple minutes and I had never been so glad that I didn't need to breathe.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Laila POV**

_Alec flipped us so my back was on the bed and he was hovering over me. He trailed kisses down my neck, stopping when he reached my ear._

"_I love you Laila. So much. I'll be with you no matter what happens, I promise," he whispered huskily. I tangled my hands in his hair and tilted his head until his lips met mine. We kissed for a couple minutes and I had never been so glad that I didn't need to breathe._

I was lying next to Alec in our bed, softly tracing patterns on his stomach. I sighed in contentment when I felt Alec run his fingers through my hair. I nearly dozed off then, but the promise I had made to my children flashed into my brain. I sighed again and sat up. Alec copied my movement and chuckled.

"You just remembered the promise you made to the twins, didn't you?" he asked. I glared playfully at him, but he knew there was no real heat behind it.

"Yes. I'm going to shower and get dressed. Once everyone else is ready, then we'll leave," I said, getting up from the bed. I heard Alec moan and turned to face him, an eyebrow raised in silent question.

"Can't we stay here for a bit longer?" he whined. I laughed and shook my head.

"Nope. I made a promise. And I don't break my promises," I replied. Alec nodded and also climbed off the bed.

I walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. I got in and let the hot water run over me for a couple minutes. My tense muscles relaxed under the scorching water and I began to wash myself. I grabbed the chocolate scented shampoo and lathered my hair with it. I washed my body with pomegranate body wash and rinsed off. Switching the water off, I stepped out the shower, wrapping a towel around my body in the process.

I dried myself and put on my clothes for the day. I had chosen a pair of dark washed skinny jeans, a blood red, long sleeved crop top, a pair of high heeled boots and, out of habit, a black cardigan over the top. I looked at myself in the mirror.

It never ceased to amaze me how much my body changed when I fully became a half angel half demon. My old body had been 5'2, I had straight mahogany hair which reached halfway down my back and my eyes were chocolate brown. I had changed, not dramatically, but quite a lot. I was now 5'5 and my hair was very curly, dark auburn and reached my waist.

On the way back into the bedroom, I grabbed a hairbrush and the hairdryer. I sat down at the vanity and first brushed my wet hair. I began to dry it, brushing it as I did so. I pulled my hair back from my face, keeping it out of my eyes with a bobby pin. I let a few loose strands frame my face.

I left my room and headed to the twins' room first. I knocked first before entering without waiting for an answer. I saw Missy and Vivi still sleeping in bed and I rolled my eyes. I walked over to their beds and gently shook each child awake.

"Missy, wake up," I said softly. She groaned in response and turned away from me. I chuckled silently. "Come on Missy. I promised to take you to where I was born and raised as a child." This got her attention, as she sat bolt upright in bed and an excited look entered her eyes.

"Let's go, let's go!" she exclaimed excitedly. Laughing, I shook my head.

"Not yet Missy. One, Vivi is still asleep. Two, you both need to get dressed and three, I told Jane and Alec they could come as well, so we need to wait for them," I explained, sitting on the edge of her bed. She nodded and leapt up, before bouncing to Vivi's bed and jumping on top of the poor girl. Vivi was shocked, as she snapped her eyes open and saw Missy on top of her.

"Come on, Vivi! Mummy said she would take us to see where she grew up part of her life," Missy said, her excitement was clear in her tone. Both girls leapt up and started jumping on Vivi's bed.

I shook my head while laughing and walked over to their shared closet. I opened it and pulled out two matching outfits. A pair of light grey leggings and a black tank dress. A pair of ballet flats was pulled out to match the outfit and I grabbed their two favourite ribbons they loved wearing. I threw their clothes onto their beds.

"That okay for today?" I asked. The twins were picky about what they wore. Sometimes they preferred dresses and flats, sometimes they preferred jeans, tops and trainers. The two girls nodded and I left them to get dressed.

Walking to Jane's room, I felt as though I was being followed. Just as I was about to see who was following me, I felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around me. I spun quickly on my heel to see a smiling Alec. I smiled back at him and kissed him sweetly.

"Hello, honey. Where were you headed?" he asked.

"I was headed to Jane's actually. I was going to see if she was ready to go yet," I answered. He nodded. "I just came from Missy and Vivi's room. I left them to get dressed but now I think about it, it probably wasn't a good idea."

"I'll check on them for you. We'll be in the twins' room when you're ready to go," he said.

"Thanks," I replied. Kissing him sweetly, I extracted myself from his grip. "We will be ten minutes tops. If we aren't back by then, then come find us," I said.

"I will. Have fun with Jane," he replied. I nodded and kissed him goodbye.

I walked away in the direction of Jane's room. When I arrived at my intended location, I knocked on her door. I was answered with a 'come in'. I opened the door to find Jane sitting drying her hair. She had just taken a shower. I walked over and took the brush from her. I began brushing her hair and pulled it back into a French plait.

"Ready? Alec is waiting for us with the twins," I said.

"Ready. I'm curious about where you spent the first three years of your life," Jane replied.

I linked my arm through Jane's and we headed back to Missy and Vivi's room. I thought back to my sister. Lani, or Lilitu, had been my best friend as well as my sister. She had been sent to Forks with me but was made to be cared for by a different family. Being blood sisters is probably the reason why we connected so deeply, now that I think back on it. I miss her a lot sometimes and I hope she will be in Heaven, or maybe Hell. I didn't care, as long as I got to see my sister.

"What are you thinking about Laila?" Jane asked. I shook my head to clear me out of my haze of memories.

"Thinking about my sister," I answered.

"Lani? Or Lilitu, depending on her form?" Jane questioned. I had told Alec and Jane my whole past on the way to Volterra so she knew who I was talking about. I nodded.

"She was also my best friend. Even when I thought we were human, she was my best friend. She knew me best, even better than Edward ever did," I replied.

We finished the journey to the twins' room in a comfortable silence. I opened the door and dragged Jane in behind me, making sure the door was shut. Alec, due to his word, was sat on Missy's bed. The two twin girls were chatting excitedly about something. When we entered, Missy and Vivi glanced up and leapt to their feet.

"Mummy!" they exclaimed, running into my arms. I hugged them tightly and kissed their foreheads. Once I let them go, they went to hug Jane. I walked over to Alec and he immediately pulled me into his arms. I relaxed under his touch and climbed into his lap. I snuggled into Alec's chest and faced Jane, Missy and Vivi.

"Okay. Where do you want to go first? We can visit my mother, in Heaven. Or my father, in Hell," I asked.

"I want to go to Heaven first," the twins said. I nodded then looked at Jane.

"I don't mind where we go first," she answered. I turned to Alec.

"I don't mind." I nodded.

"Looks like Heaven is first then," I said. I stood up, bringing Alec with me. "Let's go tell Aro where we're going first," I said. The rest nodded and we started for the throne room.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Hello," I greeted, walking into the throne room, Alec walking by my side. My fingers were interlaced with Alec's and my other arm was linked through Jane's. Missy and Vivi were getting very excited and skipped in ahead us.

"Hello Laila, Alec, Jane. Can I ask why Missy and Vivi are so excited?" Aro greeted.

"I promised them I would take them to see where I grew up," I said.

"And you came here because?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I thought I'd better tell you where we were going before you decided you wanted any of us and couldn't find us," I replied.

"Okay, you can go now," he dismissed.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Laila POV**

"_Hello Laila, Alec, Jane. Can I ask why Missy and Vivi are so excited?" Aro greeted._

"_I promised them I would take them to see where I grew up," I said._

"_And you came here because?" he asked. I shrugged._

"_I thought I'd better tell you where we were going before you decided you wanted any of us and couldn't find us," I replied._

"_Okay, you can go now," he dismissed._

I led Jane, Alec and the twins to the training room, as it was big enough for what I needed to do. When we entered the room, it was empty. Not a sound was heard and that was good. I strode to the middle of the room, my hand still intertwined with Alec's.

I stopped in the middle of the room and turned to face the others.

"Okay. This will take concentration for me to do and it is better if done in silence. Do you understand?" I asked. Once everyone nodded, I nodded once and stepped away from Alec slightly. "Alright, to get to Heaven, first, I need to be in full angel form. Two, I need you to form a large circle," I instructed. Once a circle had been formed, I changed to my full angel from.

My hair darkened slightly, my eyes flashed a dark violet before turning a bright colour. My skin darkened a bit, so I looked almost human, and I glowed a pale gold. I heard everyone in the room gasp, they had never seen my full angel form, only my full demon form.

I stepped forwards a small step, not breaking the circle, but making a tiny dent in it.

"The circle is not necessary, but I thought you would like to watch what I did," I explained. Jane and Alec nodded while the two girls looked excited. I closed my eyes and evened my breathing.

I could feel my angel power flowing freely through me. I made it go to my fingers and slowly made a circular motion with my hands. The power drained from me and I slowly opened my eyes.

In front of me was a… portal, I guess you could say. It was made of different shades of violet and red. Each portal that an angel made was different to someone else's. It reflected the makers personality and appearance. The only two portals that were the same were my sister's and mine, being the only identical twins to be born.

I changed back to my normal form. Alec rushed to catch me when I stumbled slightly from the energy drainage it took from me.

"Laila," he whispered, worriedly. "Are you okay?" I nodded and turned to hug him gently.

"I'm alright. It just took a bit of energy to do. It gets easier the more I do it," I murmured back. After a couple more seconds, I stood up straight. Kissing Alec briefly, I extracted myself from his grip.

"Can we go now? Please?" Missy and Vivi begged. I laughed.

"Sure. I'll go first, but only because I know the area. Also, if anyone was in the portal room when I made mine, they will know it was me. Each angel portal is unique, I'll explain why later," I said. "Alec, you can come second. Jane, can you come after the twins? Only because I worry for their safety at being alone in this room with people I don't trust," I asked. She nodded and I hugged her in thanks.

"Let's go then. Remember what I said. Be quiet at first, they will be wary of you, as they don't know you," I said. With that, I stepped into the portal.

The sensation was a pleasant one. My body tingled, my toes starting and proceeding up my body. I closed my eyes and opened them again when I felt my feet hit solid ground. I looked up to see three people who I loved dearly. Scanning the crowd, I stepped forwards slightly, as I knew Alec wasn't far behind me.

My suspicions were confirmed when the ache of the mating bond eased instantly and the angels in front of me tensed slightly. Missy and Vivi came through and finally Jane came in. I could feel as the portal closed and I smiled a dazzling smile at the people I knew as a youngling.

Everybody was frozen as I stood there. I decided to tease them all.

"Have you forgotten me already? It hasn't even been a century yet," I teased. They came out of their shock.

"Laila!" they exclaimed in unison. Luckily, no one came to hug me. I wasn't sure what my reaction would be. Sure, I was comfortable around Alec, Jane and my children. But they knew what had happened to me and knew not to touch me unexpectedly. Alec didn't need to do that, as he knew that I trusted him with my life.

One of my closest friends, Neive, stepped forwards slightly.

"Laila! We never expected you to come back so soon. Lani only came back yesterday," she said. My interest peaked when she said my sister's name.

"Lani? She's here?" I asked, my excitement obvious in my tone. She nodded and I squealed high pitched and Alec and Jane covered their ears. "Sorry. Forgot about your sensitive hearing," I said. Alec chuckled and Jane smiled.

"Before you go Laila, who're these people?" Neive asked.

"Oh yes. Missy, Vivi, come here. Neive, Sophie, Charlotte," I said. Sophie and Charlotte taught me when I was young. "This is Missy Serenity and Vivi Heaven, my children," I stated, a soft smile on my face. The two girls in question were looking around in wonder. Neive stepped forwards and knelt in front of my children.

"You two are very pretty. I'm Neive. I grew up with your mother for three years," she introduced herself. Sophie, who had long come out of her shock of seeing me again, spoke up.

"Laila, who are they?" she asked. My eyes widened slightly in realisation. I pulled Alec next to me and linked my arm through his.

"This is Alec. He's my mate. This is Jane. She's Alec's twin and my newest friend," I introduced, pulling Alec closer to me. In turn, he wrapped his arm round my shoulder and pulled me into his side. Neive, who had been chatting with the twins, but listening to me at the same time, squealed and jumped up.

"I knew you'd find your mate. I told Olivia you would, but she didn't believe me. We bet on it, and I won. I must find her to tell her. Ooh, ooh she'll be so excited to find out you're here," she rambled. I cut her off by hugging her tightly.

"Stop rambling. You have a habit of doing that," I commented as I pulled away. "Anyway, where's Lani? I want to see her, and soon," I said, bouncing on my feet in excitement.

"Of course. She's in your old room. The one you shared when you were really little," she said. I laughed and nodded.

"I remember. I'll catch up later. I need to find my sister and soon. When I was pregnant with Missy and Vivi, I faked my death and I'm not sure if she believed it or not and I need to check," I said. I grabbed Alec and Jane's hands and pulled them towards the exit of the portal room.

"Come on Missy, Vivi. I want you to meet my sister and mother," I said. They jumped up and followed us out the door.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I entered my old house and looked around in wonder. It hadn't changed at all, except maybe a new coat of paint. The walls were a light grey and the floor was a light wooden tone.

"Anyone home?" I called out. I heard someone drop something in shock. It sounded like it came from my old room. I bounded up the stairs and into my old room, Alec, Jane, Missy and Vivi on my heels. I stopped when I saw my sister. Same hair colour and length, same eye colour and same height. Lani.

"Laila!" she exclaimed, throwing herself at me.

"Lani!" I squealed, catching her in my arms. I spun her around and put her down. She wobbled slightly and I held her arm to steady her, laughing as I did so. "I really missed you sister," I said, once we had all calmed down.

"I missed you too. I couldn't believe it after you, apparently, died. The grief was too much and I fully became my half angel half demon," she said. I hugged her tightly, unwilling to let go after seeing my sister after so long. I pulled away from the hug and stepped back next to Alec, who was now carrying Missy. Jane had hold of Vivi.

"Lani, these are my children, Missy Serenity and Vivi Heaven," I introduced.

"Hello girls. I'm Lani, your mother's _older_ sister," she said, emphasising the word older. I rolled my eyes.

"By a minute," I exclaimed indignantly. Alec wrapped his arms around me and I leaned into him. Lani looked at Alec and Jane then me questionably. "Oh! Yes, Lani, this is Alec, my mate. And this is Jane, his twin sister and my newest friend," I said. Lani looked up and down Alec, not checking him out, but appraising him. I knew my twin enough to tell that much.

"He looks like a good man. He's a keeper, Laila," she said sternly. I nodded seriously.

"I plan on it. I will never let him go, ever," I said. She nodded and smiled dazzlingly at me. "Is mother home?" I questioned. Lani shook her head in denial.

"No, but she said she would be home soon. Do you want to come downstairs?" she asked. I gave her an 'are you kidding me' look. She looked sheepish for a second before it was replaced by an excited look.

"Oh boy," I muttered.

"What?" Jane whispered to me. I looked at her.

"She is mental and can have crazy ideas. Sometimes I have to paralyze her to prevent her from doing something she would severely regret," I explained.

"Hey!" Lani exclaimed.

"We all know it's true," I shot back.

"I know," she said sulkily.

"Cheer up. We're going to see father later. Want to come?" I asked.

"Of course."


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Twilight.**

**This chapter is a bit longer than others but I couldn't find a good place to break it into another chapter. I decided to just leave it and finish the chapter differently.**

**Laila POV**

"_She is mental and can have crazy ideas. Sometimes I have to paralyze her to prevent_ _her from doing something she would severely regret," I explained._

"_Hey!" Lani exclaimed._

"_We all know it's true," I shot back._

"_I know," she said sulkily._

"_Cheer up. We're going to see father later. Want to come?" I asked._

"_Of course."_

"Come on Lani!" I exclaimed, grabbing her hand and dragging her with me out of the room. She laughed at me and pulled her hand free.

"Slow down. I will show you around, just as I promised, but slow down. We don't need to leave so soon," she laughed. I grinned, before freezing.

Alec, probably guessing what was happening, was by my side instantly. I didn't notice anything else as I blacked out into the memory.

-o-o- Laila's Attack -o-o-

Edward was crawling up the bed towards me, naked, and I was trying in vain to back away, to escape. Nothing I did, had any effect. Tears were flowing waterfalls down my face and Edward, noticing these, began taunting me.

"Bella, why are you trying to get away? You _wanted_ this, remember? I do, clearly. You begged me for this," he mocked, grabbing hold of my ankle. I shivered from the coldness of his skin and tried moving away.

"Go away!" I screamed. "Leave me alone!"

"But why? You wanted this Bella," he said, a feral grin on his face. I screamed as he advanced closer.

-o-o- End of Laila's Attack -o-o-

I felt Alec placing his hands on my shoulders. I heard him trying to speak softly to me.

"Laila, come back. It isn't real, you're safe here. He doesn't know where you are," Alec soothed me. My eyes snapped open to meet his worried ones. He pulled me into his arms and I relaxed into him.

"It felt so real Alec. I was terrified," I cried. Alec kissed my head gently and purred to calm me down.

"I know, I could feel your terror. But its fine now, you're safe from him," he said. I nodded and snuggled into his arms. Once I was calm, Alec loosened his grip and I turned in his arms to face my family. I smiled sadly and apologetically at them. Jane smiled back in reassurance, the twins came and hugged me while Lani looked confused. I sighed before moving out of the comfort of being in Alec's arms. I grabbed his hand, beckoned for the rest to follow, and led the way into the living room.

Alec sat on the nearest armchair. Jane and Lani sat side by side on the couch and Missy and Vivi laid down on the floor. I sat on Alec's lap and he immediately wrapped his arms around my waist comfortingly. I let my head fall back and rest on his shoulder, deeply inhaling the scent of him, letting it calm me. I lifted my head and looked at the rest of my family, mainly Lani. The others knew what had happened, yet she wasn't yet aware.

"Laila, what's wrong? What happened?" she questioned softly. A look of sympathy flashed across her face as I winced at the memories.

"Do you want the cliff notes version?" I asked.

"If that is what you are willing to tell me. You don't have to, you know. I'm sure that someone else can tell me if it's too hard," she said. I shook my head.

"No, the rest know what happened. I told Jane and Alec on the way to Volterra and Alec told the rest of the coven that lives there. I need to tell someone else." I took a deep breath. "In short, my ex-boyfriend raped me," I said. Lani gasped and tears gathered in her eyes.

"Sister, why didn't you tell me?" she asked, reaching for my hand. I took her offered hand and breathed deeply.

"I thought we were both human then, I couldn't tell you because it is against the vampire laws to let a human know of them. I didn't tell you because then we both would have had to have been killed, or changed," I said. She nodded in understanding before pulling me into a tight hug. I left Alec's lap as she did so and the two twins, who had recently been trying to block out what we were talking about as they didn't like what Edward had done to me, crawled to Alec and sat in his lap. He hugged them tightly.

I pulled away from Lani slightly and motioned for Jane to come over. She complied and I pulled her into our hug. I embraced my sisters tightly for a couple minutes. When I broke away, Missy and Vivi jumped into my arms and buried their faces in the crook of my neck. I couldn't help but laugh once. I sat back down next to Alec and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders gently. Missy and Vivi climbed off my lap and looked up at me pleadingly. I instantly put my guard up.

"What do you two want now?" I asked.

"Can we explore the house please? We haven't seen much of it and we wanna see more," they begged. I looked at their pouty faces and nodded.

"Sure, but please stay out of your grandmother's room," I agreed. The two girls squealed and jumped up, running out of the room. I sighed and moved so I was once again positioned on Alec's lap. I leant back against him and he rubbed my arms soothingly.

"I'll tell you all about it now, Lani. When our parents took us to America, they gave me to a couple, Renee Dwyer and Charles Swan, otherwise known as Charlie. I don't know about you. Renee and Charlie split not long after I was 'adopted' by them and Renee took me with her. She was constantly travelling and dating other men. Eventually, we settled down in Phoenix and she was in a steady relationship. I was seventeen. They got married after a couple months and I moved to live with Charlie so they were alone, especially as they were in the honeymoon stage of their relationship. When I went to high school, I met a coven of vampires, the Cullens. Edward tried ignoring me, as my blood sung to him, but constantly kept coming back."

"Edward and I started dating after I guessed their secret and we were happy for a couple months. Then it went downhill. The Cullens were playing baseball and I was watching. A nomadic coven came, hearing the Cullens playing. They asked to join the game but a breeze sent my scent to them. One of the nomads, James, was a tracker and he wanted my blood. He found the hunt fun. I went to Phoenix with Alice and Jasper while Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie were protecting Charlie. James figured out that I was in Phoenix and changed course for there. He tricked me into thinking he had Renee. I didn't want her to get hurt because of me, so I went to the ballet studio where James was located."

"There, James broke my leg, threw me into a wall twice, and bit my wrist before the Cullens arrived. Jasper and Emmett ripped James apart and threw him into a fire. James burned while Carlisle, Alice and Edward tended to me. I thought I was about to undergo the change, as I had been bitten by a vampire, but Edward began to suck the venom out. Once the venom was completely out of my system, Edward carried on drinking me, too far into his instincts by the scent and taste of my blood. I passed out from the pain."

"When I awoke once again, Edward told me what happened and begged me to go back with Renee. I refused and returned to Forks. Things were fine until my birthday. Alice had thrown me a party, which I didn't want. Disaster happened and I sliced my finger, gaining a paper cut from one of the gifts. Edward nearly lunged for me but was snapped out of his blood-filled thoughts by the others screaming at him. Jasper was lunging for me, but Edward threw me backwards into a glass table, effectively cutting me up more. Carlisle stitched me up and I went back home."

"A few days later, Edward took me into the forest. I had noticed something different about him. He was more distant and none of the other Cullens were in school, despite it being cloudy. I had questioned him about it earlier, but he had ignored me and pretended not to hear me. When we in the woods, he told me I was useless, a distraction and a trophy for his control. He left me in the middle of the woods and I followed blindly after him. I turned catatonic and rarely did things, except when forced."

"Eventually, I snapped out of it and started becoming more like myself. One day, I went cliff diving. I jumped and Alice had a vision of it. I disappeared from her visions, as Jacob was near and she couldn't see shifters. She thought I had killed myself and Rosalie had told Edward. Alice came to try and help Charlie adjust, as she still thought I had died. I had been driven to Charlie's house and Alice was there. She brought me to Italy because Edward was going to commit suicide because I was dead. I prevented him from exposing himself and we were brought to Aro, Marcus and Caius. We made a deal for me to be turned within a year and we left peacefully."

"A couple months later, I was graduated and Edward was pushing for marriage. I kept telling him no but he was insistent. Eventually, something snapped in him. The rest of the Cullens hadn't been around for at least a week, so I knew something was wrong, but Edward was the one who confirmed it. Edward took me to his room in the Cullen house and threw me on the bed. He taunted me and ripped my clothes off. He stripped himself and proceeded to rape me. I screamed and protested but he eventually covered my mouth."

"When he left, I didn't move for at least a day. I think it was about four I didn't move. I was in so much pain. I finally moved when I felt something poking me. I thought I was going crazy but I learned I was pregnant. With Edward's baby. When the twins were born, one of them bit me and I began transforming into my full being. I woke up and cared for the twins before cleaning the living room, where I had given birth. Blood was everywhere and it took a couple hours for it all to be clean. When I was done, I sat down and began crying about everything."

"A couple weeks later, Alec, Jane and three others came to the house. I had been in a memory when Alec startled me. I then surprised him by throwing myself into his arms. After that, we discussed about going to Volterra. I agreed and we all went. Alec and Jane led us to our rooms. Missy and Vivi went to sleep and Alec and I marked each other. Jane informed us that we were needed in the throne room. Alec and I went to see the twins. They think of him as their father and Jane as their aunt. You are also their aunt. We went to see Aro. Then, about a week later, I promised the twins that I would take them to where I grew up for part of my life. That leads us to now," I explained. Tears were cascading down my face and I clung to Alec like a koala. He held me tightly and I buried my face in his neck as the sobs broke free. Suddenly, a voice rang through the room.

"I'll kill him!"


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Laila POV**

"_A couple weeks later, Alec, Jane and three others came to the house. I had been in a memory when Alec startled me. I then surprised him by throwing myself into his arms. After that, we discussed about going to Volterra. I agreed and we all went. Alec and Jane led us to our rooms. Missy and Vivi went to sleep and Alec and I marked each other. Jane informed us that we were needed in the throne room. Alec and I went to see the twins. They think of him as their father and Jane as their aunt. You are also their aunt. We went to see Aro. Then, about a week later, I promised the twins that I would take them to where I grew up for part of my life. That leads us to now," I explained. Tears were cascading down my face and I clung to Alec like a koala. He held me tightly and I buried my face in his neck as the sobs broke free. Suddenly, a voice rang through the room._

"_I'll kill him!"_

My head shot up to face the door. I was shocked when I saw the person who I hadn't seen since I was three standing there.

"Mother!" I exclaimed, scrambling up and into her arms. She wrapped her arms around me in a comforting embrace and smoothed my hair like she did when I was a baby. I began crying again.

"Shh, it's alright Laila. You're safe," she cooed. I relaxed into her arms then extracted myself from her grip.

"I really missed you Mother," I said.

"I missed you too, darling," she replied. I went to sit back down on Alec's lap and mother sat next to Lani on the couch. "Who are your friends, Laila?"

"This is Alec, he's my mate. That's Jane. She's Alec's twin, my new best friend and new sister," I said. "Somewhere in the house are my children."

"Children?" mother asked. I nodded. "I'm a grandmother?" I nodded again. "Oh my god." As if on cue, Missy and Vivi ran into the room. I picked up Vivi and Jane picked Missy up.

"Mother, this is Vivi Heaven," I said, bouncing the giggling girl on my lap. "That's Missy Serenity," I introduced, pointing to the yawning girl Jane was holding.

"Can I?" she asked, gesturing to Vivi. I smiled at her.

"Of course," I replied, handing the Vivi over. I noticed Lani was now holding Missy. They began chatting and catching up, but I tuned them out.

I turned and snuggled into Alec. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me to him tightly. I smiled into his chest when I felt him kiss my head. I could feel his love for me through our bond and it comforted me so much more than Edward ever could. His contentment, along with my own, caused me to purr quietly. He mirrored me and I fell asleep in his arms to the sheer peace of being with him. I smiled and pressed myself into Alec more before losing consciousness.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When I woke, I was lying on a soft bed. Alec was next to me and stroking my hair. He was delicately tracing the features on my face. I smiled and opened my eyes. I saw Alec smiling back at me and leaned up to kiss him. He kissed me back sweetly and sat up. I mirrored his actions and leaned against him.

"What happened when I fell asleep?" I asked. He grinned.

"Well, your mother scared me to death with a 'hurt my daughter and you will die' speech. We all got to know each other some more. Eventually Lani noticed you had fallen asleep and showed me to this room. It's your room, she told me," he answered. I got out of bed and walked to the closet. I grabbed some clothes and headed for the bathroom.

After showering, I pulled on some clothes. I had chosen some white tights and a red, long sleeved dress. I brushed and dried my hair, leaving it flowing down my back freely, knowing Alec liked playing with it. I smiled briefly at my reflection and walked back into my room.

When I entered the room, I saw Alec standing by the left wall, looking at the pictures of me and Lani as kids. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his middle, resting my head on his back.

"Morning Alec," I whispered. He turned and embraced me fully.

"Morning Laila. I love you," he said, using a similar tone.

"I love you too."

We walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Lani was sitting at the island with Jane. They were talking about something, but I couldn't be bothered to listen in. Missy and Vivi were drinking some blood and two bottles were sitting on the counter. I grabbed them and led Alec to the other side of the island. I pushed Alec down in a seat. He sat down and I slid onto his lap. Immediately, Alec's arms wound round my waist. I leaned back into him.

Lani and Jane turned to face Alec with a serious expression. I groaned and turned to bury my face in Alec's neck.

"Do you have to this?" I asked, groaning.

"You are our sister, so yes," Jane stated.

"Alec, if you ever, and we mean _ever_, hurt our sister, then you will be tortured and burned slowly," Lani and Jane said seriously. I felt Alec nod vigorously and I lifted my head to glare half-heartedly at my giggling sisters, but they knew there was no real heat behind it.

"Okay, what are we doing today?" I asked.

"Giving Jane, Alec and the twins a tour of Heaven!" Lani exclaimed. I nodded and stood up, pulling Alec with me.

"Where are we going first?" Jane asked. I thought about it for a few seconds. I clapped excitedly.

"Let's go the Angel Tree!" I said excitedly.

"The Angel Tree?" Jane asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, it's where all new angels go when they are 'born'," I answered.

"Maybe we'll get to see another angel being born," Lani commented. I nodded absently.

"Well let's go then!" I exclaimed. They all began to laugh at me but I ignored it. I took Jane and Alec's hands, while Lani carried Missy and Vivi for me, and sped off.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Lani POV**

It's great having my twin sister back. In Forks, I knew she was living with the Swans, but I didn't know that she was involved with vampires. Then again, I thought that I was human.

As I was listening to her past, everything, I nearly stopped her multiple times to ask questions. However, if the pain and sorrow that could be seen in her eyes wasn't enough for me to kill Cullen, then seeing her cling to Alec like a koala, as if Alec would disappear the second, he could, definitely did.

It surprised us all when mother came through the door, I'm sure. One second the room is filled with the sounds of Laila's crying; the next mother's angry voice fills the room. I'm sure seeing father would cheer her up, as well as a tour of Heaven.

"Let's go see Father," I said, once we had reached the house once again.

"Yes, let's go see father," Laila agreed.

I led the way back to the portal room and we all waved goodbye to all our friends. Jane, Alec, the twins and I all stood back into a circle. I watched fascinated as Laila opened the portal to Hell.

Once it was done, we stepped through, one by one, into Hell.

I landed flat footed on the floor of Hell in my sister's room. I stepped forwards, knowing everyone was coming behind me. I stood straight as I waited for everyone to come through. Alec came first, followed by Missy and Vivi. Jane stepped through after the twins and Laila followed everyone else.

"You ready?" Laila asked. I gave her a look saying 'I was born here, of course I am' while everyone else said yes. "Good. Okay, so Lani knows what needs to happen. Until we reach Father's office, you need to be expressionless and quiet. Walk single file behind us and try not to draw attention. We will anyway, but just try for me, okay?" Laila said. I nodded, knowing this was hard for her. I changed to my full demon form while they were talking. Alec pulled her into a quick hug and she kissed him back quickly.

"Let's go then, shall we?" I asked, standing by the door.

"We shall, Lilitu," Laila replied. I nodded, seeing Laila change.

"Then go we shall, Lilith," I said.

**Lilitu POV**

After making sure everyone was ready, Lilith and I locked arms and led the way from the building. Alec, Jane, Missy and Vivi's faces were carefully expressionless and followed us stoically. Jane and Alec were perfect in doing so, as they had to work with the Volturi.

As we walked through Hell, I watched, satisfied, as the demons felt the power falling from Lilith and me. Each demon stopped in their tracks and bowed deeply as we passed. I smirked and Lilith copied my actions. I let the sadistic side of me control my thoughts for a few minutes as we walked through the place.

Finally, we reached Father's office and I knocked once, waiting entry.

"Come in," I heard. I pushed open the doors dramatically, dropping the façade I previously had on my face. As Lilith saw Father, her face spread out into a grin.

"Father!" she exclaimed joyfully, throwing herself into his arms. He caught her and they greeted each other the same that Mother and she had.

When Lilith told father of her past, his reaction was the same as mother's had been. We all caught up and soon went to explore Hell, much in the same way as Heaven.


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Lani POV**

_Finally, we reached Father's office and I knocked once, waiting entry._

"_Come in," I heard. I pushed open the doors dramatically, dropping the façade I previously had on my face. As Lilith saw Father, her face spread out into a grin._

"_Father!" she exclaimed joyfully, throwing herself into his arms. He caught her and they greeted each other the same that Mother and she had._

_When Lilith told father of her past, his reaction was the same as mother's had been. We all caught up and soon went to explore Hell, much in the same way as Heaven._

It's been 58 years since Laila, and I visited our parents. A lot has happened between then and now.

Alec and Laila got married a year after seeing mother and father again. It had been a quiet thing, only direct family. I had been maid of honour along with Jane. Missy and Vivi had been flower girls and Felix and Demetri had been the best men. Heidi, Chelsea, Renata and a few of the lower guards, Chloe, Eliza and Tiffany, had all been bridesmaids.

Laila has overcome her aversion to unfamiliar men, but still prefers not interacting or touching them. I wasn't completely sure when that had happened, but I'm glad it did. I remember feeling very happy for my sister when she introduced me to Alec, Jane and the twins, but there was that tiny feeling of longing. I was desperate for the love that Laila had. After seeing them interacting for a couple of days, I knew there wasn't anything to worry about. I knew that I would eventually find love like that.

I was right. A decade after deciding to live with Laila and the Volturi, I found my mate. He's really sweet and kind. His name is Daniel, but family is allowed to call him Dan. Dan is taller than me, about 5'9. His hair is messy and brown, and I get lost in his crimson eyes every day. Daniel was turned by a nomadic red head who was desperate for revenge. I never found out what happened to her, and it seemed that no one else did. Dan had gotten away before anything serious had happened. According to rumours, she is still out there, but no one knows where she is.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I was reading a book in the library with Laila when someone came in. I looked up at the disturbance and glared. My gaze softened when I saw Dan standing there with a serious expression on his face. My face fell into an emotionless mask and I stood up, knowing it was urgent if Dan was serious. Normally he's very fun loving and joking.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Laila had copied my movements and was stood next to me, the same expression on her face. I shot Dan a questioning look and he answered the unasked question.

"You have both been summoned to the throne room. Aro has guests," he said, moving to let us through the door. "Laila, can you get Alec? He's needed as well." Laila nodded and swept out the room. I walked up to my mate and hugged him, giving him a quick kiss in greeting. He offered me his arm and I graciously took it. We walked human pace to the throne room, half the journey in silence. Finally, I broke the peace with a question I knew I wouldn't like the answer to.

"Who are our visitors? Normally you don't care, but you seem very troubled by these people," I asked.

"Do you remember when you told me of Laila's past? About the coven she met?" he questioned. I nodded slowly, the rage building as I grasped what he was saying.

"The Cullens are here," I stated bluntly, my voice emotionless. He flinched slightly at my emotionless tone. I was furious, and Dan knew it.

"Unfortunately," he said. I nodded once curtly and stopped suddenly. I felt my demon side taking over and let it, knowing that I wasn't going to keep her at bay during this visit.

**Laila POV**

I walked to mine and Alec's room quickly, knowing that this was serious. Dan was _never_ serious unless it was something unpleasant or unwelcome. Curiosity filled me, but so did fear.

'What if it was the Cullens? What would happen then? What will Edward do when he sees me?' These questions and more swirled around my head. So distracted with my thoughts, I didn't realise I was back at my room until I nearly walked into the door.

Steadying myself briefly, I opened the door and walked in. I saw Alec standing in the middle of the room holding his cloak, clearly waiting for me. I smiled at the sight of Alec and walked up to him, brushing his hair out of his face before kissing him passionately.

I grabbed my cloak and draped it over my clothes before taking Alec's offered hand. We walked down to the throne room at a leisurely pace, not hurried to meet our guests. I leaned against Alec as my mind wondered. I thought about the twins, who were currently visiting their friend in Heaven, Elizabeth, but she prefers Liza. Liza's parents had been killed so she wanted me to adopt her, which I willingly did and the ritual had been performed.

My mind wondered into dangerous territory and my thoughts ran errant. Thoughts about what the Cullens, if they were the Cullens, may do scared me. As I was trying to control my emotions, Alec must have felt my emotional turmoil as he pulled us to a stop. He embraced me tightly.

"It will be fine, Laila. I'll be there with you, right by your side. I won't leave you alone in there," Alec murmured into my ear. I smiled briefly, but I knew my emotions were spiralling out of control, and fast. "Let Lilith deal with this, Laila. I know you can do it yourself, but let Lilith deal with this meeting," he advised. I nodded and closed my eyes to let Lilith take over.

**Lilith POV**

I looked up to give Alec a passionate kiss before we headed off to the throne room at a faster pace than before. I knew Laila was worried and fearful. I don't deny that I was too, but I held it back.

We reached the throne room, where the doors were ever so slightly open. Pausing outside, I listened to the conversation taking place.

"Aro, we have come to ask you for help," a familiar voice said.

"Can it wait a moment? I have people coming down who I want you to meet," I heard Aro say.

"It cannot wait! My Bella could currently be getting chased by a psychotic redhead," said a voice I wish I could never hear again.

Deciding enough was enough, I pulled my hood up. I noticed Alec doing the same and I walked forward, throwing the doors open dramatically. Everyone in the room looked at me as I strode into the room. I stopped a couple steps in the room. There they were. The Cullens. I glared murderously at them, but because of my hood, they couldn't see my expression.

I could see Edward was frustrated, as I had shielded everyone in the room, except for his family. I felt Alec come up behind me. Inconspicuously, he took my hand briefly, giving it a comforting squeeze before letting go. I looked at Aro.

"You called, Master?" I asked.

"Yes, I wanted you to meet my guests, the Cullens. This is -"

"I know who they are. They ruined my life," I interrupted.

"What do you mean?! We've never met you!" Rosalie demanded. I clucked my tongue.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep thinking that," I replied. Ignoring her indignant screech, I turned back to Aro. "Anything else, Master?"

"No, that is all for now. You may take your post," Aro answered, motioning to the side. I stepped to the wall with Alec behind me. Taking our posts, I saw Edward conversing with Aro.

I was becoming hot under my hood, so I pulled it down. After revealing my face, Alec did the same and he discreetly took my hand. I relaxed as soon as I felt his hand take mine. I had been tense ever since I entered the room. Sometimes I wondered what it would be like if I had never met Alec. Instantly, I dismissed those thoughts, never wanting to be separated from Alec.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard someone gasp. Snapping back to attention, I saw Alice looking at me in shock. I mentally asked Alec what was happening, and he told me she had finally noticed my hood was down. I gave the equivalent of a mental nod and met Alice's gaze with my cold one. She flinched as she felt the power radiate off me. Her gasp had gained the attention from the others and I silently cursed her. I saw faint recognition in their eyes, and I turned my gaze to Aro, silently asking him to take this one.

"Carlisle, are you okay?" Aro asked, concern in his voice. Everyone in the room, bar the Cullens, knew that he was faking, but the Cullens didn't know that so they thought he was sincere.

"We are fine, Aro. I was wondering who your new member is," he answered smoothly. I rolled my eyes discreetly and looked back at the people in the centre of the room.

"Members, Carlisle. We have four new members here who are high ranking members. I expect you to treat them accordingly," Aro said. The Cullens nodded.

"Can we meet them?" Alice asked.

"Certainly." Aro turned to me whilst saying, "Lilith, dear, go get Missy and Vivi for me. I'm sure they would _love_ to meet our guests." I nodded once curtly, spinning on my heel to leave the room. As I left the room, my eyes locked with my sister's, and we shared a smirk, similar thoughts running through our heads.

'_You will pay for what you have done_.'


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Lilith POV**

I entered the training room and made a portal to Heaven. Stepping through, I swiftly walked to where I knew my children were with Liza. As I walked, my cloak billowed out behind me and a few of the bystanders greeted me as I passed. I grinned slightly as I returned the greetings. People didn't stop to chat for long, knowing I was on duty.

I found Vivi, Missy and Liza in the living room of the house I had been given as a wedding gift. The were chatting about random things and had music blasting throughout the room. I smiled as shook my head in amusement. I walked into the room and dropped onto the couch next to Liza.

"Sorry to cut this short, but you two are needed with Aro," I said, looking at the twins.

"Can Liza come too?" they asked hopefully. I shrugged.

"I have no problem with it. We have to leave now though," I answered.

"Yes!" the exclaimed. The twins ran upstairs to grab their cloaks and a spare one for Liza. They came back down, handing Liza the cloak, putting theirs on.

"Come on, we're late," I said, hurrying back to the portal room, cloak swishing in the slight breeze I made as I walked.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I walked swiftly through the halls with the twins and Liza following. By the time we reached the throne room, I was agitated again. Vivi and Missy were angry because they guessed who was here. Liza was confused and slightly scared. The power was radiating off me. It wasn't even my full aura, that can cause a lot of damage to anyone exposed to it for a long amount of time.

I opened the door, walking in with Liza, Missy and Vivi behind me. Silence descended on the room as I walked to my usual post, my children following my example, except Liza stood by my side, only being a guest and not a member of the coven.

"Ah, thank you, dear. Now then, let's do introductions. Come here," Aro said. I walked over, never letting go of Alec's hand as he walked with me. Lani walked to meet me and the children followed us. We turned to face the Cullens as Aro began introductions.

"Carlisle, I want you to meet our newest members. You know Alec already, but this is Lani and her sister, Lilith." He paused here as gasps came from the coven in front of us. "And these are her children, Missy, Vivi and Elizabeth."

"Children? Vampires can't have children," Rosalie said bitterly.

"Then it's a good thing I'm not a vampire," I said sharply.

"What are you then?" Alice asked rudely.

"That is for me to know and you to never find out," I said, smirking. "I will say however, that if you go back about 58 years, then you'll find out you know me," I said, pulling Alec out the room with me. The room watched in silence as we left the room.

Just before we got out of hearing range, I heard Alice gasp. She figured out who I was.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Laila POV**

When we reached our room, I pulled Alec inside and burst out crying. The shock of seeing the people who abandoned me overwhelming. Alec didn't say anything. Instead, he just wrapped me in his embrace and sat us on the bed. He held me close while I cried and spoke soothing words to me.

"Shh, Laila. You're safe here. They can't hurt you. It'll be alright," he said. I buried my head in the crook of his neck.

"I love you, Alec," I murmured.

"And I love you too, Laila," he replied. I snuggled into his embrace and basked in his silent comfort.

"I still think of that night. It still haunts me, even 58 years later," I said, after a couple minutes silence. "I sometimes wonder what would have happened if it hadn't happened. I would be with Edward, but miserable. You'd be here with Jane. I wouldn't know my sister was still alive and I would have slipped into a depression," I continued, tears spilling from my eyes.

"I'm never letting you go," he said.

"And I wouldn't want you too," I answered. My tears eventually stopped flowing, but I didn't attempt to move.

"Are you okay?" Alec asked.

"I will be. I guess we need to return. I need to make sure that the twins and Liza don't kill the Cullens. That's my job," I replied. Alec chuckled but stood. I got to my feet and jumped on Alec's back. He just laughed and left the room, walking to the throne room. I rested my chin on his shoulder and breathed in his soothing scent.

After a few minutes, we reached the throne room. I slid off Alec's back and hugged him tightly. He kissed me sweetly before I left his embrace. I took a deep breath and opened the doors again.

As I strode in, I noticed that no one had moved, but an argument had broken out between the Volturi and Cullens. Liza was holding back Missy and Vivi while Dan was stopping Lani from lunging at then.

Alec and I watched in amusement as the Cullens demanded to see me and for the Volturi let me go from their 'influence and corruption'. The Volturi were refusing and saying that if I wanted to see them, then I would come down. Finally, I had enough and stepped forward. I gathered my energy in my hands and clapped loudly. A cannon-like boom sounded, and everyone covered their ears. Silence reigned and all eyes were on me.

"Thank you. Now then, tell me what this is all about," I said in a false bright voice.

"The Cullens are demanding to see you, but we told them that if you wanted to see them then you would come down. They didn't listen and an argument broke out," Jane said, snarling their name. I nodded curtly and turned to walk to my post. Alec followed me until I was stopped by a voice behind me.

"Bella, come here. Stop this and come here," he said. "Leave the Volturi, they aren't safe. We can keep you safe back with us." I spun on my heel to face him.

"Really? You're going to keep me safe. From who? Victoria? Yourself?" I hissed. "You weren't keeping me safe when you _raped_ me." Edward looked murderous and the Cullens looked scared.

"That was in the past. We can get over it and get on with our life raising our daughters," he pleaded. Edward then turned demanding, "As your mate, I order you to come here."

"Your mate?! I was never your mate. Mates treat each other equal, whether human or vampire. You treated me like a toy, playing with me, throwing me aside when done, treating me as if I was a piece of china," I retorted. He looked taken aback. "I'm not even your mate. I'm Alec's, thankfully."

Ignoring their words, I turned to walk to my daughters. Quietly, I soothed them, calming them down and stopping them from attacking the Cullens. After, I took Alec's hand and pulled him to our post, conscious of the stares.

"Master, can we get on with it please?" I asked. Aro chuckled but nodded.

"Of course dear. Just please try not to destroy everything," he said. I nodded and told Alec to make a fire.

I turned to the Cullens and tilted my head in Jane's direction. She understood and the Cullens cried out in pain. I walked forward towards Edward. I locked eyes with him and let him see my fury. He flinched back, still in pain.

"Afraid, Edward? Now you know how I feel," I snarled. I lunged forward, ripping his head off, but not yet burning it. I slowly ripped his fingers off his hands and through them into the fire, allowing him to die slowly.

I spent the next hour burning Edward but eventually, it was just his head left.

"I am going to let Lani burn your head, because I would do it quickly. However, my twin has no mercy and she will burn you slowly, so you feel every inch of pain. I would say I feel bad for you, but that is a lie. I am glad you are suffering. You had this coming for yourself, no matter whether you did it yourself or not," I said. "Do it Lani."

Lani stepped towards the head and picked it up, swiftly walking to the fire. She started by burning Edward's hair and then did his features. Soon, it was just a head left, which Lani threw into the fire with disgust. She walked back to Dan, ignorant of the dirty looks thrown at her from the Cullens.

"Take the rest of the Cullens to the dungeon, don't feed them. They can die from not having enough blood," I said absently.

Once they were out of the room, someone doused the fire and I walked into Alec's willing arms. I buried my face in his chest, drawing comfort from him against the bad memories brought up by seeing Edward again. I heard Missy speaking to me mentally.

"_Mum, are you okay_?" I took a deep breath and glanced up.

"I'm fine. Thanks though Missy," I said aloud. I looked at Alec the Aro. He gave me a nod and I mouthed thanks. I grabbed Alec's hand and pulled him from the room once more.

We ran to our room and shut the door behind us. I collapsed into Alec and he caught me, putting me on the bed before running into the bathroom I heard the sound of the bath running and Alec came back into the room. He picked me up gently and brought me into the bathroom.

He set me on my feet and turned the water off, stopping it from overflowing. I stripped and waited for Alec to take his clothes off. Once we were both undressed, we got in the bath. I leant back against Alec as he massaged my shoulders and back. I moaned quietly at his gentle ministrations and smiled appreciatively. When Alec was finished, I turned and straddled him. I let my head drop onto his chest and I felt as his hands came up to play with my hair.

After our bath, Alec was sat on the couch as I tucked into his side. He had an arm around me, his other hand tracing gentle patterns on the back of my hand. I rested my head on his shoulder and drew lazy circles on his stomach.

"I love you Alec," I murmured.

"And I love you," he replied. I then said,

"Always."


End file.
